Hardcore Vs Emo
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Sakura si pecinta aliran Hardcore harus bertemu dengan Sasuke, si cowok Emo tampan nan menyebalkan. Sikap Sasuke yang menyebalkan membuat Sakura membencinya. Akankah benci Sakura pada Sasuke bermetamorfosis menjadi cinta?[complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Hardcore Vs Emo**

**By:**

**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**

**Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Ide pasaran, Typo menjamur, OOC, dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut _pink _ berjalan dengan santai di koridor _Konoha High School_. Murid ini dengan santainya tetap berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 yang ia bawa, tanpa takut dimarahi _sensei_nya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8, sudah setengah jam sesudah bel masuk di sekolah elit ini.

Gadis itu berpakaian kemeja seragam putih yang dikeluarkan dan terlihat kebesaran untuk tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping mungkin termasuk ukuran M, namun baju yang dikenakannya terlihat seperti untuk ukuran L. lalu ia memakai kemeja biru dongker dengan garis-garis vertical berwarna putih yang juga sama kebesaran untuk tubuhnya. Roknya tidak pendek dan tidak panjang, pas sepanjang lutut. Aturan KHS yang mewajibkan seluruh murid perempuan memakai kaus kaki minimal sepanjang setengah betis tidak dipatuhinya. Kaus kakinya hanya sebatas mata kaki, itu pun tak terlihat karena ditutupi sepatu_ sneakers_ miliknya. Rambut _pink_nya tertutup oleh topi hitam bertuliskan _hardcore_.

Sakura Haruno namanya, siswi kelas XI di _Konoha High School _ini merupakan perempuan yang bisa dibilang manis, namun tomboy. Gadis yang satu ini lain daripada gadis umumnya. Jika biasanya gadis-gdis seumurannya menyukai fashion, berdandan, dan sering kali mendengarkan lagu-lagu _mellow _atau lagu yang enerjik, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura ini justru kebalikannya. Yah, mungkin ia juga menyukai fashion, tapi bukan mengikuti tren-tren anak gadis jaman sekarang, fashion yang ia sukai selalu berbau laki-laki, mulai dari kemeja, topi, celana jeans. Coba saja cek lemari bajunya, baju yang ia miliki rata-rata tak ada yang berwarna _pink, _kuning, hijau, apalagi merah. Ia jarang berdandan, kalau pun keadaan terpaksa, paling ia hanya mengenakan bedak bayi yang dipakai adiknya yang masih SD. Lagu-lagu yang ia dengarkan semuanya ber-_genre rock_, _punk_, dan musik-musik yang mengutamakan suara _electric guitar _dan _bass._ Meskipun begitu, banyak juga pria yang tertarik padanya. Tapi semua itu ia tolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan sudah punya pacar. Padahal ia _single_.

SRREEK

Ia pun membuka pintu ruangan yang di bagian depannya ada sebuah papan bertuliskan 'XI-B'. Di dalam kelas tersebut terdapat banyak murid yang duduk diam. Pandangan mereka semua tertuju padanya. Ia hanya membalas pandangan mereka dengan menaikkan sebelah alis. Siswi yang satu ini memang sudah biasa terlambat.

Lalu ia pun menoleh ke depan kelas, mencari dimana Kakashi _sensei_, guru pelajaran IPS berada. Ah, itu dia, berdiri di di depan papan tulis. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda berseragam sama dengannya, namun wajahnya asing bagi Sakura. Sepertinya ia murid baru. Pemuda itu tinggi, badan tidak kurus tidak gemuk, berambut _raven _dengan gaya emo, dan berkulit pucat. Sesaat pandangan mereka beradu. Mata _onyx_ milik pemuda itu bertemu dengan _emerald_ hijau miliknya. Sakura hanya menatap seolah berkata 'kenapa melihatku'. Lalu Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kakashi _sensei_. "_Gomen, sensei._ Saya terlambat." Ucapnya.

Beberapa murid bergumam, 'bukan Sakura kalau tidak terlambat', namun tak digubrisnya perkataan itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini ada hukumannya. Kau harus mengantar Uchiha keliling sekolah pada jam istirahat." Ucap Kakashi _sensei_.

Sakura setelah mendengarnya langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya yang ada di sebelah siswi berambut pirang yang dikuncir ala _ponytail_. Lalu ia pun duduk disebelah siswi tersebut tanpa melepas MP3 miliknya untuk fokus ke pelajaran yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Hei, Jidat. Kau ini telat terus," Omel siswi berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku bangun telat, Ino." Ucap Sakura membela diri.

Lalu seorang siswi berambut _indigo _panjang yang ada di depan mereka pun menoleh ke belakang. "Bu..Bukan Sakura-_chan _ka..kalau tidak terlambat, hihihi.." Ucapnya yang kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Betul kata Hinata." Ino berpendapat. "Oh iya, Jidat. Menurutmu bagaimana si anak baru itu?" Ino pun menunjuk pemuda yang ada di depan kelas yang sedang mengisi biodata di buku Kakashi _sensei_.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Haduh. Ya, maksudku kesan pertama yang kau dapatkan setelah melihat dia," Jelas Ino.

"Hmm.." Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Biasa saja." Jawabnya.

"Hah? Biasa saja. Astaga, Jidat. Orang seganteng itu kau bilang biasa saja? Otakmu korslet atau matamu terkena minus tingkat tinggi, Sakura?" Tanya Ino seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kurasa dua-duanya." Jawab Sakura seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Sa..Sakura-chan kan tidak pernah tertarik pada laki-laki manapun, Ino-_chan_." Timpal siswi yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut.

"Iya. Itu gara-gara kau lebih menyukai musik-musik aneh yang sering kau dengarkan itu, Jidat. Kali ini apa sih yang kau dengarkan?" Ino pun mencabut salah satu _earphone _Sakura dan memasangnya ke telinganya sendiri.

"AWW.." Jeritnya seketika.

Semua pandangan murid-murid di kelas langsung tertuju padanya. Sakura hanya terkikik sementara Hinata terlihat penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang sedang Sakura dengarkan saat ini. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin mencabut _earphone _milik Sakura, tapi melihat reaksi Ino, lebih baik ia mendengarkan penjelasan Ino tentang musik yang sedang didengarkan Sakura.

"Jidat. Kau ini," Ucap Ino seraya meninju pelan bahu Sakura.

"Hehe, tadi aku mau mencegahmu. Tapi kau sudah duluan mengambilnya," Ucap Sakura yang kembali memasang _earphone _tersebut di telinganya.

"Me..Memangnya lagu apa ya..yang diputar Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu lho… lagunya anak cowok yang suka nyanyi nggak jelas," cibir Ino.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya, "Bukan nyanyi nggak jelas. Yah, pokoknya sejenis _hardcore_." Jelasnya

"_Ha..Hardcore_? Yang suaranya se..seperti teriak-teriak itu ya?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Nah iya. Aku heran, kenapa sih kau bisa suka sama lagu-lagu kayak gitu, Jidat?" Giliran Ino yang bicara.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Nah, Uchiha. Kau duduk di sebelah Naruto Uzumaki." Perintah guru Kakashi seraya menunjuk pemuda yang berada di belakang Ino dan Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang duduk di belakang Ino dan Sakura masih tertidur. Segera saja Sakura menggebrak mejanya. "Naruto, bangun."

Naruto pun terkaget dan terbangun. "Hoaam, Ada apa...?" Tanyanya.

"U..Uchiha, si murid baru itu akan duduk disebelahmu, Na..Naruto-_kun_," Jawab Hinata.

Si murid baru yang baru selesai mengisi biodata di depan kelas pun berjalan ke arah Naruto. Dan ia pun duduk begitu saja, tanpa mengukir senyum, menyapa, atau hanya sekedar menatap calon teman sebangkunya itu.

Sakura pun segera berbalik menghadap depan. "Cih! Sombong sekali dia," gumamnya hampir tak terdengar bahkan oleh Ino yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku dengar itu, mahluk _pink_," Ucap seseorang dibelakangnya, yang menurut Sakura adalh suara si anak murid baru. Entah siapa namanya, karena ia tak menyaksikan saat perkenalan pemuda itu dikarenakan ia terlambat.

'Mahluk _pink_? Apa-apaan itu.' Batinnya merasa kesal dipanggil dengan panggilan tak wajar tersebut. Ia pun mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran, tanpa melepas _earphone_nya, hanya mengecilkan suaranya yang awalnya 30 persen menjadi 15 persen. Toh juga para _sensei _tidak keberatan, karena takkan mempengaruhi nilainya. Sakura termasuk murid berprestasi di kelasnya, ia mendapat _ranking _tiga setelah Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kali ini kita akan membahas tentang…"

* * *

**Teng Teng Teng**

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sakura sedang tak berada di kelas. Ia sedang berada di toilet perempuan. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa di toilet. Hanya bersandar di dinding salah satu bilik dan menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi. Itu memang kebiasaannya saat bel istirahat akan berbunyi.

Setelah mendengar bel, ia pun segera keluar dari toilet dan menuju atap. Sesampainya disana, ia hanya duduk di depan pagar pembatas dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tak lupa, ia membawa MP3 nya dan memutar lagu , salah satu lagu yang ber-_genre hardcore_.

**Ceklek**

"Disini kau rupanya…"

Sakura pun menoleh ke arah pintu. Si murid baru, yang entah ia tak tahu namanya berdiri di ambang pintu atap. "Mau apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Hukuman akibat keterlambatan," Jawab si anak baru tersebut.

Sakura yang mengerti apa maksudnya itu hanya menjawab, "Cari orang lain saja."

"Cih! Atau perlu kulaporkan pada Kakashi _sensei_?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Hah, memang merepotkan." Sepertinya Sakura mulai ketularan penyakit Shikamaru. Malas. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja," Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari atap. "Harus mulai dari mana?" Tanyanya.

"Dari sini saja." Jawab si murid baru itu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang laboraturium bahasa, begitu tulisannya di depan pintu masuk. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, mungkin bersiap untuk menjelaskan tentang tempat itu. Begitulah pikir si anak baru. "Ini laboraturium bahasa, seperti yang kau lihat." Lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Namun si anak baru itu hanya diam dan tetap mengikuti Sakura berjalan. Sampai semua bagian sekolah sudah dijelaskan oleh Sakura. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya disebutkan.

"Dasar mahkluk _pink _aneh." Gumam si murid baru.

"Heh?! Mahluk _pink _aneh? Memangnya kau siapa, Tuan bokong ayam?" Balas sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hah, sudahlah," Ucapnya. Murid baru tersebut pun berlalu meniggalkan Sakura.

"Huh. Masih untung aku mau menjelaskan, padahal bisa saja aku menyuruh orang lain." Gerutunya. Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan lantai 1, dimana tempat ia berada saat ini. Ia pun segera pergi ke kantin mencari kedua sahabatnya, Hinata dan Ino. Sakura pun menemukan mereka di kelas. Kedua sahabatnya itu ternyata memang pergi ke kantin saat Sakura sedang keliling bersama si murid baru.

"Huh!" gerutu Sakura setelah duduk di bangku.

"Kau kenapa jidat? Tumben tampangmu madesu begitu?" Tanya Ino yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura dari biasanya.

"Gara-gara si murid baru itu. Siapa namanya? Aku tak tahu. Membuat orang kesal saja," Gerutunya lagi.

"Ka..Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Sakura-_chan_?" Kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Dia selalu menyebutku mahluk aneh _pink_, membuat orang _badmood _saja kerjanya."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin dipanggil dengan permaisuriku sayang, begitu?"

BLETAKK

Jitakan cukup keras mendarat di kening Ino.

"Aww… Sakit, Sakura.." Rintih Ino seraya mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang terkena jitakan dari Sakura.

Hinata pun tersenyum, lalu ia menarik bahu Ino dan membisikkannya sesuatu. "Be..Benar kan?" Tanyanya setelah mereka selesai berbisik-bisik.

Ino pun mengangguk dan memasang senyum sumringah. "Hei, Jidat. Ngomong-ngomong tumben kau berbicara tentang cowok. Kau suka Sasuke ya?" Ino menunjuk tepat di depan Jidat Sakura yang lebar.

"Sembarangan, mana mungkin aku suka sama orang kayak dia." Omel Sakura.

"Be..Benci bisa jadi cinta lho, Sakura-_chan_…" Goda Hinata.

"Yang namanya benci bisa jadi cinta, itu memang benar. Tapi kalau versi Sakura Haruno yang namanya benci bukan bermetamorfosis menjadi cinta, tapi akan tambah benci, benci, benci dan terus benci. Hahaha," Sakura pun tertawa seperti seorang penyihir yang telah menemukan sebuah ramuan untuk awet muda.

"Tawamu itu menyebalkan, mahluk _pink_."

Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang dan merengut. 'Sejak kapan ia disini?'

"Baru saja tadi." Jawab si anak baru tersebut yang ternyata bernama Sasuke, seakan ia dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura.

"Huh! Awas kau bokong ayam.." Balas Sakura. Ia pun kembali menghadap depan. Kali ini ia mengeraskan _volume _suara musiknya. Yang namanya Sakura Haruno telinganya takkan pecah walaupun mendengar suara _electric guitar _yang keras ditambah vocal yang menurut Hinata 'teriak-teriak tidak jelas'.

SREP

"HEI, apa yang-"

"Kau suka _hardcore _ya?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengambil salah satu cabang(?) _earphone _Sakura dan memasangnya di telinganya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Sakura. "Hati-hati, kalau sering mendengarkan musik keras seperti ini, telingamu bisa tuli." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Sakura pun hendak menoleh, namun tak jadi. Karena mengingat wajah mereka yang sudah sangat dekat walaupun dari samping. Ia hendak bekata, namun tidak jadi karena melihat Sasuke tersenyum manis.

BLUSSH

'Jangan sampai wajahku memerah karena melihatnya,' batin Sakura yang kemudian menarik _earphone_nya dari telinga Sasuke dan melipat tangannya di atas meja, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena pertama kali sedekat itu dengan pria, atau karena melihat senyuman Sasuke yang manis, atau bisa jadi karena keduanya.

Sementara Sasuke yang telah memundurkan dirinya dan duduk kembali hanya memasang senyum tipis lalu kembali datar. Dirinya puas karena telah berhasil menggoda 'mahluk _pink' _di depannya itu sehingga membuat Sakura memerah karena malu.

Ia tadi sempat melihat muka Sakura yang memerah karena dirinya. Entah kenapa menjahili 'mahluk _pink' _di depannya ini sungguh menyenangkan. Melihat Sakura kesal, menggerutu, dan memerah karena dirinya merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

* * *

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel pelajaran pun berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya waktu istirahat. Seluruh murid berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak lama kemudian, Tayuya _sensei_ pun memasuki kelas XI-B.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pelajaran kesenian kali ini akan kita bahas mengenai musik modern. Buatlah kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Minggu depan kalian akan saya ambil nilai menyanyi duet." Jelas Tayuya _sensei _panjang lebar namun tak bervolume(?).

"Hei, Ka..kalian rencananya dengan siapa?" Tanya Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tak tahu, Hinata-_chan_. Aku ingin mengajak Shikamaru, tapi aku masih ragu. Kalau kau Sakura?" Kini Ino bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku masih belum kepikiran."

"Hinata-_chan._ Maukah kau sekelompok denganku?" Tanya Naruto riang.

Muka Hinata langsung memerah karena malu, "Aa… Ba..Baik Naruto-_kun_," Ucap Hinata.

"Wah, Hinata sudah dapat. Dengan Naruto pula," goda Ino.

"I..Ino-_chan,_ jangan begitu." Ucap Hinata tersipu.

"Hehehe, kalian itu memang jodoh. Cepat-cepatlah menikah," Goda Sakura.

BLETAKK

"Aww," Sakura meringis setelah mendapat jitakan keras dari Ino di jidatnya.

"Pacaran saja belum bagaimana mau menikah, Jidat?" Ucapnya sedikit dipelankan, takut terdengar oleh 'tetangga' di belakang.

"Dasar mahluk _pink _bodoh."

Sakura pun menoleh dengan tatapan _horror _ke arah belakang. "Ulangi sekali lagi, Tuan bokong ayam." Pintanya dengan suara yang ditekankan.

"Mahluk _pink _bodoh." Ulang Sasuke datar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"BOKONG AYAAAAMMM…," Teriak Sakura yang langsung menerjang Sasuke di belakangnya, hendak 'menerkam' Sasuke sampai mulutnya berhenti memanggilnya mahluk _pink_.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Yo!Balik lagi dengan fic baru, setelah namatin dua fic akhirnya saya kembali membuat fic multichapter lagi. Maaf ya kalau masih rada bingung.. Ini baru permulaan, saya cuma ndak pengen alurnya ngebut, nanti malah nabrak. #Gaje

Yosh, minta pendapatnya minna… readers yang baik kan selalu meninggalkan review ^_^b

LOH : Lanjut Or Hapus?

_**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**_


	2. Chapter 2

Karena banyak yang minta lanjutin, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk meng-update fic ini.

Yosh! Selamat membaca

* * *

"BOKONG AYAAAAMMM…," Teriak Sakura yang langsung menerjang Sasuke di belakangnya, hendak 'menerkam' Sasuke sampai mulutnya berhenti memanggilnya mahluk _pink_.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?"

* * *

**Hardcore Vs Emo**

**By:**

**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**

**Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Ide pasaran, Typo menjamur, OOC, dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke yang saling dorong-mendorong pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Pandangan Tayuya _sensei _dan seisi kelas mengarah ke mereka yang sedang berkelahi.

"Haruno, Uchiha. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Tayuya _sensei_. "Sebagai hukumannya kalian akan satu kelompok dalam duet minggu depan." Perintahnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke hendak membuka mulut memprotes.

"Tidak ada membantah. Atau kalian mau saya bawa ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Tayuya _sensei_.

Serempak mereka berdua menggeleng. Tak dapat dibayangkan bagaimana marahnya kepala sekolah, Tsunade _sensei_ terhadap mereka. Sasuke Uchiha murid yang baru pindah, Sakura Haruno, salah satu murid berprestasi, harus dimarahi kepala sekolah hanya gara-gara bertengkar dengan alasan sepele.

"Baiklah. Sekarang semuanya lanjutkan menulis yang ada di papan tulis." Ucap Tayuya _sensei_.

Semuanya yang awalnya memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke pun kembali pada kegiatannya menulis di buku masing-masing.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_ , sabar saja." Ucap Hinata menyemangati sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda masalah.

Sakura hanya mendengus pelan, lalu membaca apa yang Tayuya _sensei _tulis di papan tulis. Ia tak mencatat, hanya membaca. Ingatannya cukup kuat untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Nanti saat akhir pelajaran ia akan meminjam catatan Ino atau Hinata dan menyalinnya di rumah.

* * *

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu juga dengan tiga serangkai dari kelas XI-B ini. Ino, Hinata dan Sakura bergegas keluar kelas. Rencananya mereka akan main ke rumah Hinata.

"Akhirnya aku satu kelompok dengan Shikamaru," Gumam Ino.

"Wah? Bagaimana caramu mengajaknya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Ino pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mengajaknya untuk sekelompok denganku. Dia yang mengajakku sendiri," Jawab Ino riang.

"Wah, Se..Selamat ya, Ino-_chan_." Ucap Hinata.

"Huh! Sepertinya aku sendiri yang tertimpa sial," Ucap Sakura.

"Sabar Sakura. Mungkin kau nanti juga akan terbiasa dengan kelakuan Uchiha itu. Meskipun dia tampan dan banyak dilirik perempuan saat pertama kali masuk, tapi kelakuannya yang buruk pasti nanti akan berubah, kok." Ucap Ino menyemangati sahabatnya yang sedang putus asa karena sekelompok dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, mahluk _pink_."

Sakura lagi-lagi menoleh dengan kesal, "Ada apa, Bokong ayam?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Pulang sekolah datang ke rumahku." Perintahnya.

"Hah?! Ino dan Hinata langsung membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Ada hubungan apa Sakura dan Sasuke sebelumnya sampai Sasuke berani menyuruh gadis penyuka aliran _hardcore_ ini ke rumahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja latihan nanyi," Jelasnya.

Sakura pun menghela nafas, "Kita tampil masih seminggu lagi, Tuan Bokong Ayam," Ucapnya kesal, ingin sekali rasanya menerkam 'ayam' yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku hanya tak ingin nilaiku jelek gara-gara suaramu yang 'merdu' itu."

Ino dan Hinata plus Sakura kembali dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke.

"Lho.. Ka..Kalau merdu bukannya nilainya malah bertambah tinggi?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Suara mahluk _pink _ini 'merdu'," Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya melihat sekitar yang ternyata sudah sepi, tinggal empat orang remaja yang masih labil termasuk dirinya. "Merdu dalam artian merusak dunia." Lanjutnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Hinata, Ino, maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian,"

Ino hanya tersenyum sumringah, "Tidak apa, Jidat." Jawabnya, lalu Ino membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Selamat bersenang-senang,"

JDUAKK

"Dasar Ino," Ucap Sakura yang kemudian meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berjalan turun menuju lantai dasar. Sakura pun hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Hei, mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura pun menoleh dan merengut kesal. "Katanya ke rumahmu. Aku kan naik bis," Ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Memangnya kau tahu dimana rumahku? _Baka_."

Sakura pun mematung tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ia sampai lupa dengan hal besar seperti itu. "Lalu bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura yang bingung lekas mengikuti Sasuke. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di parkiran. Sasuke kemudian mengendarai motornya dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura.

"Cepat naik." Perintahnya.

Sakura hanya mematung, tak yakin ia akan menaiki motor Sasuke. Mau tak mau ia pun akhirnya naik juga.

Setelah Sakura naik Sasuke tak kunjung jalan. "Kau yakin duduk seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap. "Aku paling tidak bisa kalau disuruh duduk miring layaknya putri raja." Ucapnya. Yah, Sakura duduk tidak menyamping, melainkan seperti saat ia menggunakan celana. Hei, tapi saat ini dia menggunakan rok. Bukankah itu berbahaya?

"Pegangan yang kuat," Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mendecih kesal, 'mau cari kesempatan?' batinnya. Sakura pun tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke, malah memasang _earphone_nya dan mendengarkan lagu berjudul _One More Night _yang dinyanyikan band _Maroon 5_.

Sasuke pun melajukan motornya menuju jalan raya. Motor Sasuke pun melaju kencang dan sering menyalip-nyalip kendaraan lain. Tentu saja itu berbahaya.

Sakura yang mulai ketakutan dengan cara Sasuke membawa motor pun mengeraskan suaranya, "Sasukee… Jangan ngebut-ngebut," Pintanya.

Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan, "Ngebut? Ini baru ngebut…" Sasuke menaikkan kecepatan motornya.

"UWAA…." Sakura hampir saja terjatuh kalau tak segera memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Kau ini cari mati ya?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

Sasuke hanya tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

CKIITTT

Motor Sasuke pun berhenti di depan sebuah mansion besar dan megah. Lalu pintu gerbang mansion tersebut terbuka.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam pekarangan mansion tersebut dan segera memarkirkan motornya di garasi.

Sakura pun segera turun dari motor Sasuke. "Nyawaku serasa melayang saat kau mengendarai motor," Omelnya.

Sasuke pun tersenyum meremehkan, "Katanya anak _hardcore_, masa' segitu aja udah takut."

Sakura pun geram dan memukul bahu Sasuke. "Siapa yang tak takut, kecepatanmu itu melebihi batas tahu. Hampir saja aku jatuh," Gerutunya.

"Heh, siapa suruh tidak pegangan." Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk mansion milik keluarganya ini.

"Bokong ayam, ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya. "Bukan, ini rumah majikanku." Jawabnya.

Sakura pun hanya membuka mulut membentuk huruf 'O'. "Pantas saja besar sekali. Kau kerja apa di rumah majikanmu ini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Jadi _bodyguard_nya kalau pergi ke mall." Jawab Sasuke malas, lalu membuka pintu mansion tersebut dan masuk ke dalam.

'Hah?! Jadi _bodyguard_?' batin Sakura heran. Namun ia tak menanyai Sasuke lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam mansion besar milik majikan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di dalam, Sakura hanya bisa memandang takjub dengan bangunan semegah ini. Bangunan bergaya klasik dan berlantai marmer dingin berwarna putih polos nan mengkilap, dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ bergambar bunga lili putih menambah kesan megah dan klasik rumah ini.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-_sama_," Sapa seorang perempuan dengan berpakaian ala _maid _seraya membungkuk kea rah Sasuke.

"Hn. Siapkan minum dan makan siang untuk aku dan mahluk _pink _aneh ini." Ujarnya pada perempuan tersebut.

"Baik, Sasuke_-sama_," Ucap perempuan tersebut yang lalu meninggalkan Sasuke, dan Sakura yang masih bingung.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang entah Sakura tak tahu dimana tempatnya, yang jelas Sakura hanya mengikuti 'ayam' yang ada di depannya ini.

Langkah Sakura pun terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah bagian ruangan yang ada sebuah _grand piano_ putih dan terpajang banyak foto dan lukisan di dinding. Di situ juga ada sebuah rak besar yang memuat buku-buku dan berbagai macam piala di atasnya.

Sakura pun mendekati salah satu foto yang dipajang di dinding dan mengamatinya sebentar. Lalu ia berbalik melihat Sasuke yang juga terdiam menunggu Sakura. "Kau pemilik mansion ini, SASUKE….." Ucap Sakura _horror_.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil, "Hn. Memang aku pemilik mansion ini…" Terangnya.

Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke, "Huh! Apanya yang _bodyguard_. Masa' _bodyguard_ menyuruh-nyuruh sesama pekerja di mansionnya." Omelnya.

"Hn. Ayo ke kamar, biar cepat selesai latihannya." Sasuke pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu ruangan.

**Ceklek**

Sasuke pun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru yang cukup luas dan rapi. "Maaf berserak." Ucapnya. Lalu Sasuke pun masuk ke kamarnya itu diikuti Sakura yang ada di belakangnya hanya memandang takjub.

"Ini sih namanya tidak berserak," puji Sakura secara tak langsung. "Melebihi kamarku," gumamnya melihat sekeliling kamar Sasuke.

Terdapat sebuah ranjang _king size_ dan sebuah _LCD TV_ dilengkapi _sound system_. Di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu kamar mandi. Di dekat jendela, ada sebuah lemari cukup besar berwarna putih. Kamar Sasuke tertata cukup rapi bila dibandingkan anak laki-laki lain. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan Sakura, kamar Sasuke jauh lebih rapi walaupun Sakura adalah anak perempuan. Kamar Sasuke juga harum, beraroma _mint _yang menyegarkan.

Sasuke pun meletakkan tasnya dan mengambil baju ganti dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Sakura hanya tetap berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dari situ terlihatlah halaman belakang mansion Sasuke. Terdapat sebuah _gazebo_ kecil dan kolam ikan. Berjalan lagi sedikit, ada sebuah kolam renang yang cukup besar. Airnya cukup jernih berwarna biru dan tenang.

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka menampakkan Sasuke yang telah berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan celana selutut dan _T-shirt _biru dongker bergambar _guitar_. "Ayo latihan." Ucapnya. Kemudian ia mengambil laptopnya dibawah meja TV dan menyalakannya. Kemudian ia pun duduk di atas ranjang yang dilapisi sprei biru miliknya. "Jadi lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan?"

Sakura hanya berdiri di pinggir ranjang Sasuke. "Terserah kau saja. Kali ini tidak mungkin kita boleh menyanyikan lagu aliran _hardcore _kan?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Hn. Sepertinya harus memilih lagu yang sedikit pelan dan yang menyanyikannya adalah cewek dan cowok." Tambah Sasuke. Lalu ia mengutak-atik laptopnya, membuka berbagai folder yang ada satu-satu.

"Ini. Pilih saja," Jawabnya.

Sakura pun sedikit membungkuk ingin melihat lebih dekat.

"Hei, mahluk _pink._ Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah duduk."Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura yang menjadi tumpuan Sakura membungkuk dan membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aww.. sakit bodoh," Gerutunya.

"Lagipula ngapain kau berdiri di situ kayak pelayan." Balas Sasuke.

"Yah.. Aku kan tak ingin mengacak-acak ranjangmu." Ucap Sakura membela diri.

Sasuke mendengus. "Nih, ini semua lagu duet cewek-cowok."

Sakura pun hanya melihat-lihat judulnya dan memutarnya sebentar. "Hm, tak ada yang menarik," Sakura menarik kesimpulan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah. Biar aku yang memilih." Sasuke pun meng-klik salah satu lagu. Judulnya adalah _Send It On, _lagu yang dinyanyikan Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato dan The Junas Brother. Sasuke pun memutar lagu tersebut.

"Ini saja." Ucapnya.

Lalu Sasuke pun mencari lirik lagu tersebut di internet. Kemudian ia meng-_copy_nya dan menyimpannya.

"Ayo latihan."

* * *

"_Ototou…. _Kau -" Seorang pemuda masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dahulu. Pemuda itu melongo tak percaya.

"_Ototou_, dia…," Pemuda yang mirip Sasuke namun terlihat lebih dewasa tersebut mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang latihan bernyanyi menjadi terdiam karena kedatangannya.

"Pacarmu?" Lanjut pemuda itu.

"_Baka._ Mana mungkin aku mau sama mahluk _pink _aneh ini," Protes Sasuke.

Sakura hanya cemberut mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya mahluk _pink _aneh.

"Oh, jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Sakura.

"Sakura," Jawabnya.

"Sakura ya.. Perkenalkan, aku Itachi. Kakak Sasuke,"

'Oh, jadi kakaknya.' Batin Sakura. "Ah. Bokong ayam, sepertinya aku pulang dulu, sekarang sudah sore." Sakura mulai berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Sudah mau pulang? Lebih baik kau antar dia, Sasuke. Di luar hujan, kasihan dia kalau basah kuyup," perintah Itachi.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura sadari ternyata di luar hujan. Mereka sibuk berlatih tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja sampai hujan reda, baru aku mengantarmu. Aku juga malas kalau basah-basah." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian meletakkan gitar _acoustic_nya yang tadi ia pakain untuk latihan. Rencananya nanti Sakura dan Sasuke bernyanyi, dan Sasuke juga akan bermain gitar.

"Hah, ya sudah." Sakura kembali duduk di ranjang Sasuke. Kini ia merogoh saku kemejanya, mencari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan _earphone_nya dan memasangnya ke telinga. Kemudian Sakura memilih-milih lagu yang ada di MP3 nya.

SREP

Sasuke kembali menarik salah satu cabang _earphone_nya dan memasangnya ke telinganya sendiri. Lalu ia berkata pada Sakura. "_Hardcore _lagi?" Tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke pun melepas _earphone_ Sakura dan mengembalikannya ke telinga Sakura.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian walaupun baru kenal akrab sekali ya…," Goda Itachi. "Sasuke, Kaasan dan Toosan sepertinya sudah pulang."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Ini orang emang cuek apa kosakatanya minim,ya?' batin Sakura.

"Ayo kuantar pulang. Hujannya sudah reda," Sasuke pun mematikan laptopnya dan mengambil jaket di lemarinya.

"_Ototou_, DVD mu kupinjam ya, punyaku kan rusak." Pinta Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi," Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Hehehe, sudah. Antar saja pacar, eh temanmu itu. Sana, hush..hush..hush…," Ujar Itachi seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan layaknya mengusir kucing. Sebenarnya siapa yang tamu dan siapa yang tuan rumah di sini?

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu, ayo _pink_." Ajak Sasuke.

Sakura merengut kesal, namun ia tetap mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak menoleh ke ruang keluarga. Terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut panjang sewarna dengan rambut Sasuke. Wajahnya kelihatan awet muda, dan cantik.

"Wah, kau sudah punya pacar,ya?" Wanita itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah, Bu..Bukan, Baasan. Saya temannya Sasuke," Sanggah Sakura.

Wanita itu pun menepuk bahu Sakura, "Tak perlu malu, kok. Pantas saja Sasuke memilihmu, kamu cantik, nak. Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura, Baasan. Tapi aku bukan-"

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara wanita itu sudah memotong perkataan Sakura lebih dulu, "Wah. Sudah mau pulang, ya? Ya sudah. Antarkan dia, Sasuke. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Lain kali main lagi ya ke rumah Sasuke."

"Hn. Kami pergi dulu," Pamit Sasuke.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari mansion Sasuke.

'Huh, dari tadi dikirain pacar Sasuke terus.' Batin Sakura. Mukanya merengut kesal. "Tadi itu Ibumu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

'Pantas saja mirip. Tapi menyebalkan, belum selesai aku bicara sudah dipotong duluan,' Batin Sakura lagi. Tanpa sadar ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sasuke yang sudah menaiki motornya hanya menaikkan alis melihat kelakuan Sakura, "Kau kenapa, mahluk _pink_?" tanyanya.

"Hah. Tidak apa-apa," Jawabnya kesal.

"Oh, kesal karena dikira pacarku?"

"Hah, sudahlah. Cepat antar aku." Sakura pun kemudian naik ke motor Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengantar Sakura pulang sampai rumah Sakura. Di jalan, mereka berdua sangat ribut, saling mengejek satu sama lain. Akhirnya setelah ditunjukkan oleh Sakura, sampailah mereka di rumah Sakura.

"Hah, _thanks, _Tuan bokong ayam." Ucap Sakura seraya turun dari motor Sasuke.

"Huh, mahluk _pink _sepertimu. Kasar, tomboy, menyukai _hardcore_, sudah dibantu malah mengejek. Aku heran, apa ada cowok yang mau denganmu?" Cibir Sasuke.

Beda dari yang sebelumnya, kali ini candaan Sasuke membuat dirinya tersinggung. Perkataan Sasuke bagaikan tepat menusuk di hatinya. "Bi…Biarkan saja. Ya sudah ce..cepat pulang," Sakura segera berbalik dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Sasuke yang heran kenapa Sakura menjadi gagap tersebut hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu ia pun tancap gas dari rumah Sakura.

"Hiks..hiks.. apa benar kata Sasuke.. tak ada yang mau dengan gadis sepertiku?" Sakura menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Kaasan dan Toosannya belum pulang, begitu juga dengan adiknya yang bernama Konohamaru.

"Aku memang bukan gadis menarik…hiks…hiks…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Yo! Karena banyak yang minta lanjut, jadi saya lanjutkan….Oh iya, menurut readers, OOC nya Sasuke di sini seberapa persen sih?

Promosi fic: 2nd World War, fic SasuSaku berlatar perang dunia 2, antara USA melawan Jepang. Rate M, tapi cuma buat bahasa dan jaga-jaga kok.. InsyaAllah buat remaja juga masih aman… #Gua aja masih anak-anak udah berani bkin rate M #Plakk

Yosh, nggak banyak bacot lagi deh… Review please? Readers yang baik kan selalu meninggalkan jejak review….

_**Planet Jupiter, March 12, 2013**_

_**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**_

* * *

**BAR**

**Bacotan Alvarita tuk Reviewer: Chapter 1**

**Rie saka : **Salam kenal, wah nggak gaje ya? makasih… Chapternya nggak banyak kok, perkiraanku sih paling banyak 4 atau 5 chapter…

**Fran Hryn Kun : **Wah, ketemu lagi deh sama kamu.. Makasih, ini udah lanjut… Maaf nggak bisa update kilat

**Ayako S-Savers : **Ini udah lanjut… Tapi musiknya nggak terlalu banyak, soalnya katanya nggak boleh menampilkan lirik lagu sepenuhnya. Aku usahakan update 2-3 hari sekali, maaf ya, kalau updatenya lama..

**Natsuyakiko32 :**Hai, ini udah di update… Makasih ya,

**Hime Kazekhawa : **Makasih, tapi comedynya nggak terlalu banyak deh…

** : **Iya, nggak dihapus, ini udah lanjut.. makasih

**Aquamarine24: **Ini udah di update makasih ya…

**Canthy Meilanda : **Ini udah lanjut. Benarkah? Yah emang sih, kulit tak sebagus isinya, atau isi tak sebagus kulitnya. Maaf nggak bisa update cepet.. paling cepet 2 hari sekali #maybe

**Guest : **Ini udah lanjut, makasih

**SS-chan : **iya, aku juga suka sakura yang kayak gitu, ini udah dilanjut

**mako-chan : **aku juga sebenernya kayak sakura sih, kalau awal2 itu sakit, tapi nanti udah terbiasa kok

**males login : **ini udah lanjut neng #eh ga kebalik ya?

**BAR is closed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hardcore Vs Emo**

**By:**

**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**

**Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Ide pasaran, Typo menjamur, OOC, dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel istirahat di _Konoha High School _pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu juga dengan tiga serangkai yang salah satunya menjadi tokoh utama kita. Sakura Haruno, gadis ini berniat pergi ke kantin bersama dua sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata.

"Pak, salad buahnya satu, lalu minumnya jus alpukat jangan dikasih gula, ya." Ucap Ino pada pengurus kantin.

"Ka..Kalau saya, mie goreng saja, dan minumnya air putih." Kini giliran Hinata yang memesan.

Tiba gilirannya Sakura, "Pak, burger ukuran jumbo minumnya pepsi."

Setelah mereka mendapatkan pesanan mereka, mereka mencari tempat kosong di kantin. Mereka pun mendapat meja paling pinggir, berdekatan dengan lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang dibatasi tiang-tiang yang diberi jaring-jaring.

"Hei, Ino. Kau ini kenapa sih kalau memesan makanan selalu salad, minumnya alpukat tanpa gula. Bagaimana rasanya?" Cibir Sakura pada sahabatnya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Heh, kau ini. Itu kan bagus untuk kesehatan, banyak vitamin, kalau minum jus alpukat pakai gula, nanti kita dapat kelebihan gizi." Jelas Ino.

"Bi…Bilang saja Ino-_chan_ sedang berdiet," tanggap Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Ino.

"Heh, bilang saja tak mau gendut. Tidak mungkin kau diet setiap hari, Ino. Setiap ke kantin selalu itu saja yang kau pesan." Cibir Sakura.

"Sebagai gadis, kita kan harus menjaga berat badan. Kau juga, Sakura. Nanti kalau makan _fast food_ terus badanmu bisa kayak sumo lho…,"

"Heh, dasar. Aku dari dulu makan _fast food _terus tapi tak pernah gendut. Lihat saja, badanku bahkan lebih kurus dari dirimu yang selalu diet, Ino." Balas Sakura.

"I..Iya. Tapi, Sakura-_chan, _kalau makan _fast food _terus, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Tambah Hinata.

"Yah, baiklah. Kapan-kapan akan kuganti porsi makanku. Sudah, ayo makan."

Mereka pun memakan pesanan mereka masing-masing dengan lahap, sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka habis dan tinggal tersisa minuman mereka.

"Oh iya, Jidat. Gimana kerja kelompokmu dengan si 'Tuan Bokong Ayam'mu itu?" Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Sakura yang kemudian melepas _earphone_nya.

"Haduh, kau ini. Maksudku ceritakan pada kami tentang kerja kelompokmu itu…." Pinta Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, rumahnya besaaaarr….sekali." Ucap Sakura dengan tampang yang serius.

"Be..Benarkah? lalu kau masuk ke rumahnya?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

Sakura pun kembali mengangguk. "Lalu aku masuk ke kamarnya. Kamarnya itu luas, bersih, harum, rapi, keren deh pokoknya." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya kepada temannya tanda ia sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian ia memundurkan wajahnya dan kembali dengan tampang datar.

"Wah? Setelah itu kau ngapain masuk kamarnya Sasuke?" Kini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Ya latihan. Masa' tidur-tiduran." Jawab Sakura malas.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dan Ino serempak.

"Tidak." Sakura kembali ke raut wajah datarnya.

TUKK

Ino memukul kepala Sakura dengan botol air minum Hinata yang masih berisi sepertiga.

"Sakit, Ino."

"Kau ini. Kita sudah serius," Gerutu Ino.

"Iya, iya. Aku juga serius kok." Balas Sakura. "Lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan nanti?" Kini giliran Sakura yang bertanya pada mereka.

"Aku rencananya latihan hari ini di rumah Shikamaru. Kata Shikamaru, lagu yang kami bawakan nanti lagunya Anang-Ashanty, yang jodohku." Jelas Ino.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, kemudian ia menutup mulutnya guna meredam tawa. Namun tawanya masih dapat terdengar. "Hahaha, kau ini. Jodohku…," Sakura bernyanyi dengan raut wajah seperti bernyanyi sungguhan. "Hahaha, akan kurekam bagaimana kalian menyanyi nanti." Ejeknya.

"Kalau kau, Hinata?" Ino pun bertanya pada Hinata.

"A..Aku juga akan latihan hari ini di rumahku. Naruto tadi malam mengirimiku pesan, rencananya lagu yang kami bawakan nanti lagu seluruh nafas ini." Jelasnya.

"Oh, yang Last Child sama Giselle itu ya?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata pun mengangguk. "Kalau Sakura-_chan_ sendiri lagu apa?"

"Hah, sepertinya aku sendiri yang lagu barat. Aku lagu _Send It On_," Sakura pun menghela nafas.

"Hah? _Send It On?_ Yang nyanyi kan tiga cewek tiga cowok. Nah kalian kan berdua?" Tanya Ino.

"_Baka_. Ya untuk bagian cewek aku semua yang nanyi. Yang bagian cowok ya Sasuke semua yang nyanyi."

Hinata dan Ino hanya membuka mulut membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Oh iya. Katanya hari sabtu nanti Karin _senpai_ mengadakan pesta _Prom Night_. Katanya yang diundang tidak semuanya. Undangannya akan diberikan hari ini."

"Hah, aku sama sekali tak tertarik. Palingan acaranya begitu-begitu saja." Cibir Sakura.

"Daripada malam minggu di rumah sendiri karena tak punya pacar, mendingan kita ikut itu kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Siapa bilang aku tak punya pacar," Balas Sakura.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan _sudah punya pacar? Siapa dia?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tuh, _guitar acoustic_ku yang ada di rumah."

TUUKK

"Aww," Sakura meringis kesakitan. Kali kedua Ino memukul kepalanya menggunakan botol Hinata. "Bisa-bisa aku jadi amnesia gara-gara kau pukul terus, Ino." Gerutu Sakura.

"Hehehe. Eh, Hinata." Ino pun menyikut pinggang Hinata. "Itu ada Naruto." Ino menunjuk ke arah lapangan basket.

Pandangan Sakura dan Hinata mengikuti arah yang Ino tunjuk. Terlihat Naruto sedang bermain basket bersama seorang pemuda berambut seperti bokong ayam.

'Bokong ayam?' Sakura segera menajamkan penglihatannya. Tak salah lagi, yang bermain bersama Naruto memang si 'Tuan Bokong Ayam', Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari lapangan basket. Ino yang memprediksi Naruto dan Sasuke akan melewati mereka bertiga segera pergi ke bagian pemesanan. Kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa sebotol air mineral.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya menatap heran apa yang dilakukan sahabat mereka itu.

"Ini, Hinata. Cepat berikan pada Naruto saat mereka lewat. Dia pasti haus," Ino pun menyerahkan air mineral tersebut pada Hinata.

"Ba..Baik," Hinata pun menelan ludahnya, gugup karena rencana Ino yang tiba-tiba.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke tepat melewati mereka, Hinata pun memanggil Naruto. "Na..Naruto-_kun,_"

Yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan air mineral yang dibelikan Ino. "I..Ini,"

Ino yang melihat 'aksi' Hinata hanya tersenyum puas dengan rencananya. Sementara Sakura hanya menyeringai puas, rencana Ino untuk mendekatkan Hinata yang pemalu pada Naruto berjalan lancar.

"Wah, terimakasih ya, Hinata." Naruto menerima air mineral tersebut. "Kau ini memang baik," Naruto pun menepuk pelan bahu hinata.

Hinata yang sudah memerah wajahnya bak kepiting rebus hanya tersenyum manis dengan perlakuan Naruto.

Sakura hanya melirik Ino seakan berkata 'berhasil'. Kemudian ia mengambil kaleng pepsi miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah. Ia pun hendak meminumnya kalau saja tangan seseorang tak merebutnya.

GREP

"HEI!" Sakura pun menoleh. Terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kemeja yang sedikit basah karena keringat, dan wajah yang penuh keringat sedang meminum pepsi milik Sakura. Pose nya saat ini sangat bagus bila dijadikan bintang iklan.

"Ini." Sasuke pun menyerahkan kaleng tersebut yang tinggal seperempat.

"Huh, kau ini." Sakura pun menepis kasar kaleng kaleng itu.

BYUUR

KLTENGG

Karena Sakura menepisnya, kaleng tersebut malah terlempar dan air yang ada di dalamnya tumpah mengenai baju seragam Sasuke. Kaleng tersebut pun menggelinding ke lantai.

Sakura hanya terpaku melihat kejadian yang terjadi, Ino membelalakkan matanya kaget, sementara Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

Sakura yang sadar akan perbuatannya hendak meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Namun terlambat, Sasuke sudah mengajak Naruto untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka. Ia sempat mendengar Sasuke mengumpat 'Tch! Dasar,' yang ditujukan untuknya.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Kemudian matanya melihat seseorang berambut merah berkacamata memberikan sapu tangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerimanya,

'Karin,' batin Sakura. Entah kenapa dadanya merasa sesak saat melihat Sasuke menerima sapu tangan yang diberikan Karin.

"Sabar ya, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura pun kembali menoleh kepada kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Kemudian Sakura melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menyembunyikan kepalanya. Ia kembali memasang _earphone_nya. Ia pun mendengarkan salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikan band _Silverstein_, yang berjudul _Call It Karma_.

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino segera kembali ke kelas mereka. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tak ada yang saling mengejek seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya diam dan khusyu' mengikuti pelajaran. Sampai pada bel pulang, ia mendapat undangan dari Karin _senpai_, murid kelas XII-A yang terkenal kaya raya dan sombong.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata mendapat undangan untuk pesta Prom Night yang diadakan pada hari Sabtu. Namun Sakura berencana tak akan hadir dalam pesta itu.

* * *

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan beberapa mahasiswa dari universitas Konoha. Mereka akan melakukan praktek mengajar di sini selama tiga hari." Jelas Anko _sensei _yang mengajar di kelas XI-B.

Terdapat tiga mahasiswa yang berdiri di samping Anko _sensei_. Yang satu agak pendek dengan rambut berwarna merah terang, yang satu berambut seperti Ino dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya. Dan yang satu lagi Sakura sudah kenal siapa dia. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan panjang dikucir bawah. Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang ia temui dua hari yang lalu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Akasuna Sasori, bisa dipanggil Sasori." Ucap pemuda berambut merah terang tersebut.

"Nama saya Deidara. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Deidara," Ucap pemuda berambut pirang.

"Saya Itachi Uchiha. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Itachi."

Seorang murid ada yang berbisik. "Kok rasanya yang terakhir namanya tidak asing ya,"

Itachi yang sempat mendengarnya hanya terkekeh, "Tidak asing?" Tanyanya pada murid yang berbisik tersebut.

Murid tersebut mengangguk.

"Sekarang kutanya, siapa nama murid baru yang masuk kelas kalian?"

"Sasuke…Uchiha. Oh, iya. Ja..Jadi…" Ucap murid tersebut terbata-bata.

Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Untuk pelajaran pertama ini, kalian akan diajar oleh ketiga mahasiswa ini. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu."

"Hei, kau sempat kepikiran tidak. Kita mirip mereka bertiga lho," Bisik Ino.

"Mirip apanya? Muka kita berbeda jauh dengan mereka bertiga." Protes Sakura.

"Ah, a..Aku tahu. Mirip rambutnya, i..iya kan?" Tanya Hinata. "Coba perhatikan. Ra..rambut Ino-_chan _mirip dengan kakak yang bernama Deidara itu. Sama-sama dikucir dan berponi. Rambut Sakura mirip dengan rambut kak Sasori, sama-sama tergolong jenis warna merah, hanya saja Sakura merah muda dan sedikit pudar, kalau kak Sasori merah pekat dan lebih gelap. Dan rambutku yang panjang warnanya hampir sama dengan warna rambut kak Itachi, hanya saja warna rambutku sedikit ungu dan kak Itachi rambutnya dikucir. Begitu kan, Ino-_chan_?"

"Ah, betul kata Hinata. Begitu maksudku,"

"Oh, begitu. Ah, sepertinya sudah mau jam istirahat, aku keluar dulu ya." Sakura pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke depan. Ia pun berbicara pada mahasiswa yang bernama Deidara. Kemudian Deidara terlihat mengangguk, lalu Sakura keluar dari kelas.

"Mulai deh, kebiasaannya." Cibir Ino.

Hinata pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

* * *

Sakura pun berjalan menuju toilet, kemudian ia masuk ke salah satu bilik dan bersandar seraya mendengarkan lagu. Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Ia pun segera keluar dari toilet.

Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sayu-sayup suara seseorang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut namanya di belokan menuju kelasnya. Ia pun segera menyandar dinding agar tak terlihat orang-orang yang tengah membicarakannya.

"Anaknya yang mana?"

"Yang rambut _pink_. Dia duduk di depan adikku,"

"Oh, aku sempat melihatnya. Dia itu yang tadi minta izin ke kamar mandi kan?"

"Hm. Baru pertama kali dia mengajak teman perempuannya ke rumah. Dia _playboy_, tapi tak satupun perempuan yang pernah jadi pacarnya diajak ke rumahnya."

"Mungkin saat ini ia ingin berganti metode karena sudah naik kelas. Kelas X mengajak ke taman, kelas XI mengajak ke rumah, kelas XII mengajak ke hotel. Hahaha,"

BUKK

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja."

"Tapi tumben sekali. Biasanya incaran adikku itu selalu cewek yang _body_nya cihuy, seksi, cantik lagi. Nah tumben, sekarang dia sama cewek walaupun dia manis, cantik, tapi dia tomboy.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu darimana, Itachi?"

"Waktu dia ke rumah Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil _earphone_nya. Lalu dia bilang 'Hardcore lagi ya?'. Terus lihat saja penampilannya, suka pakai kemeja, rok kebesaran, baju kebesaran, pakai topi, tulisannya _hardcore _pula."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Lama-lama kita kayak ibu-ibu saja nge_gossip_in adikmu itu, Itachi."

Sakura pun mendengar langkah-langkah orang mendekatinya. Kemudian ia kembali kembali berdiri dan tak lagi menyandar di dinding. Kemudian ia hendak melangkah biasa menuju kelasnya.

"Sakura?" Ternyata Itachi dan kedua teman-temannya yang tadi berbicara mengenai dirinya.

"Eh, permisi kak." Sakura pun tersenyum canggung dan segera pergi dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

'Jadi dia playboy,' batin Sakura. 'Hah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Masa bodoh,' Ia pun masuk ke kelas dan mengajak Ino dan Hinata pergi ke kantin.

* * *

**Teng Teng Teng**

"Hinata, Ino. Kalian duluan saja ke kelas, aku mau pergi ke toilet," Sakura pun segera berdiri.

"Baiklah, kami duluan." Ino pun menggandeng Hinata dan pergi ke kelas mereka. Sakura mengambil arah berlawanan dengan mereka.

Ia pun memasuki salah satu bilik. Setelah selesai, ia menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau datang ya, ke pesta _Prom Night_ku hari Sabtu."

Tak sengaja Sakura mendengar sebuah suara diluar toilet. Ia pun membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu toilet.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, kutinggal dulu. _Jaa, _Sasuke-_kun_,"

Setelah Sakura mendengar suara langkah seseorang, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk pun hendak berjalan menuju kelas kalau saja suara seseorang tak menginterupsi dirinya.

"Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang,"

Sakura sontak menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celananya.

"Aku tak menguping," Bantahnya.

"Hn. Jelas-jelas aku melihat tanganmu hendak membuka pintu toilet, lalu kau tutup kembali. Dan sekarang kau keluar setelah Karin pergi. Bukankah itu termasuk ciri-ciri penguping, mahluk _pink _aneh?" Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Sakura yang hendak melangkah.

"Huh, dasar bokong ayam." Cibir Sakura yang juga melangkah di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Sakura menabrak punggung Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh ke belakang, "Mau apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Dasar. Siapa yang mau mengikutimu. Aku mau ke kelas kok," Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke pun menyeringai, "Sudah kembali seperti biasa ya, mahluk _pink_."

"Bokong ayam." Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Aww..," Sasuke meringis pelan akibat jambakan Sakura pada bokong ayam-ralat, rambutnya. "Kalau kau kasar seperti itu nanti tak ada yang mau denganmu, _pink_." Cibir Sasuke.

"Biar saja." Sejujurnya Sakura merasa tersinggung, tapi ia tetap acuh. Ia pun berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju kelas.

"Hei, _pink_." Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura yang terpaut jarak sekitar meter dengan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang, dan hanya menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"Kau diundang Karin ke _Prom Night_nya?"

"Iya." Sakura pun kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya. Kini suasana hatinya sudah agak membaik. Mungkin karena Sasuke sudah tak bersikap acuh padanya seperti kemarin. Memangnya kenapa, Sakura? Kau jatuh cinta padanya, eh?

'Tidak, benci versi Sakura Haruno takkan bermetamorfosis menjadi cinta,' Tekad Sakura dalam hati. Ia pun memasang _earphone_nya dan mendengarkan lagu berjudul _Someone, Somewhere_ yang dinyanyikan salah satu _Band_ aliran _Hardcore_ favoritnya, _Asking Alexandria_.

* * *

_**Masa remaja memang indah, bukan?**_

_**Disaat kau bilang bahwa kau membencinya, justru di kemudian hari malah engkau yang mengejar-ngejarnya**_

_**Sebaiknya kau menambah kepercayaanmu pada Tuhan, Sakura**_

_**Bahwa Tuhan dapat melakukan apapun semudah membalikkan telapak tangan**_

_**Tak ada yang tak bisa Tuhan lakukan, termasuk mengubah benci menjadi cinta**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Yiha! #nunggang kuda ala koboy #jatuh masuk ke selokan

Saya balik lagi neh, gak nyangka, reviewnya jauh melebihi target. Seneng deh jadinya. Padahal target saya hanya 3 review, tapi WUAAWW… #dasar author lebay-_-

Sakura yang menyukai aliran hardcore (sama seperti saya #nggak nanya) nggak terlalu diliatin. Soalnya kan nggak boleh mencantumkan lirik lagu banyak2, jadi disini keliatan dari sifatnya sama lagu2 yang dia dengerin. Tapi sumpah! Kalau mau dengerin lagu2 yang aku cantumin itu semuanya bergenre _punk, rock,_ dan _hardcore_. Coba aja dengerin satu-satu tanpa henti. Dijamin telinga anda akan berdengung #kecuali udah biasa…

Yosh! Nggak banyak bacot lagi deh.. Review Please?

_**Planet Mars #gua pindah lagi ding , March 13, 2013**_

* * *

**BAR**

**Bachotan Alvarita tuk Reviewers : Chapter 2**

**mako-chan : **Nggak kok, dia cuma rada tersinggung…

**cherry's emerald : **Yup, aku Cuma mau nunjukin kalau cewek yang sifatnya kayak Sakura itu juga masih bisa nangis gara2 cowok #pengalaman pribadi .Makasih ya…

**cherrysasusaku : **Iya, gapapa… salam kenal juga… iya, nanti aku usahakan

**Canthy Meilanda : **Wkwkwk, aku justru sama kayak Sakura. Yah betul kataku, kulit tidak sebagus isinya, atau isi tidak sebagus kulitnya. Makasih…

: Iya, di sini nanti Saku agak kubuat menderita sedikit #Di shannaro sama Saku, nggak terlalu OOC ya? ini udah di update, makasih… oh, iya. Maaf ya waktu chap 2 namamu nggak ada, entah kenapa padahal udah kutulis tapi ngilang.. Gomen m(_)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Hardcore Vs Emo**

**By:**

**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**

**Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Ide pasaran, Typo menjamur, OOC, dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Sakura-_chan._ Ka..Kau sedang mencari apa sih?" Tanya Hinata heran yang melihat sahabatnya ini dari tadi mondar-mandir mengubrak-abrik barang-barangnya.

"Aku mencari kabel, Hinata." Jawab Sakura.

Hinata dan Ino sedang bermain ke rumah Sakura. Mereka rencananya akan menginap di rumah Sakura sampai hari minggu. Karena hari Sabtu besok seluruh murid KHS diliburkan karena ada rapat guru. Jadi setelah pulang sekolah mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan izin pada orangtua mereka. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke rumah Sakura.

"Untuk apa kau mencari kabel, Jidat?" Tanya Ino yang sedang memakai beda di depan cermin di kamar Sakura.

"Mau main gitar…" Jawab Sakura. Sakura pun membuka laci meja di sebelah ranjangnya, "Ah.. Ini dia.." Ucap Sakura girang. Ia pun mengeluarkannya dan memasangnya pada _electric guitar_ berwarna hitam dengan paduan warna biru miliknya dan memasangnya ke stop kontak.

TRIEEWWW

"Jidaaat….," Ino menerjang Sakura sampai Sakura hampir jatuh.

"Hehehe, sekali saja, ya."

"Sakura_-chan_ memang beda daripada yang lain." Puji atau kritik dari Hinata.

Sakura pun memainkan gitarnya sebentar. Memetik senar _guitar_nya dan melantunkan nada lagu _Game Over For Hades _milik band _Teddy Is Not A Loser_.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah selesai dengan permainan _guitar_nya. Ia pun kembali merapikan barang-barangnya dan kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya bersama Hinata dan Ino yang ada disamping kiri dan kanannya.

"Kau ini memang beda dari yang lain, Jidat." Cibir Ino.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Sakura tidak seperti anak perempuan walaupun tubuhnya perempuan," Tambahnya.

Sakura dan Ino memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kagum bercampur kaget.

"Ternyata Hinata juga bisa mengkritik Jidat, ya." Puji Ino.

"Haah, kau ini." Sakura mendorong tubuh Ino sampai-sampai Ino terjengkang dan jatuh dari ranjang.

"Sakit, Jidat." Omel Ino.

"Rasakan, hahaha…," Ejek Sakura.

Ino pun kembali bangkit dan berbaring di sebelah Sakura. Ia masih menggerutu kesal karena Sakura mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

"Oh, iya. Ngo..Ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian akan datang ke pesta _Prom Night _Karin _senpai_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku datang. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

Hinata mengangguk. "Lalu, kalau kau, Sakura?"

"Sepertinya aku tak datang." Jawab Sakura.

"Ke..Kenapa tak datang, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, ayo tidur."

Mereka pun segera tidur setelah Sakura mematikan lampu. Ino dan Hinata sudah terlelap lebih dulu. Sementara Sakura, masih memikirkan perkataan kedua sahabatnya. Haruskah ia berubah menjadi gadis anggun dan feminism agar ia tampak sama seperti gadis-gadis yang lainnya?

Keesokan harinya, Sakura yang bangun lebih dulu daripada kedua sahabatnya. Padahal kalau hari libur Sakura lah yang paling telat bangun.

Sakura pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia memilih baju entah untuk apa. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada celana _jeans _hitam dan kaos putih bergambar seorang perempuan membawa banyak kantong belanjaan. Itu adalah baju yang sudah lama tak Sakura pakai, ia lebih memilih memakai kemeja dan kaos-kaos yang bergambar segala hal yang berbau dengan music _hardcore_.

Sakura pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar adiknya, Konohamaru. Ia pun menyelinap masuk. Terlihat Konohamaru sedang tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk gulingnya. Ia pun segera membuka laci meja di sebelah ranjang Konohamaru. Lalu ia mengambil bedak bayi yang biasanya dipakai Konohamaru sehabis mandi.

**Ceklek**

Ia segera menutup pintu kamar Konohamaru. Ia pun hendak menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya. Sakura pun membuka sedikit pintu kamar orangtuanya. 'Masih tidur semua. Padahal biasanya nyuruh aku bangun pagi,' Batin Sakura. Hey, tentu saja masih tidur semua. Tidakkah kau lihat jam, Sakura? Ini saja masih jam 4 pagi.

Sakura pun kembali menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu ia berdiri di hadapan cermin dan menuangkan bedak bayi ke tangannya. Ia pun mengusap-usapkan bedak tersebut sampai rata ke wajahnya. Lalu ia melihat dirinya di depan cermin.

"Hmm…" entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ia pun menyisir rambut _pink_ yang hanya sepanjang leher sampai rapi. Lalu ia mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya. Seingatnya ia masih menyimpan benda itu, karena benda itu merupakan kenang-kenangan dari Hinata dan Ino.

'Ah, ini dia..' Batin Sakura girang. Sebuah jepit rambut berwarna _pink_ dengan sebuah bunga Sakura yang terbuat dari plastik di atasnya. Sakura pun kembali menghadap cermin. Ia mencoba menyematkan jepit tersebut di samping kanan rambutnya

Klik!

'Selesai…' Batinnya. Ia pun melihat penampilan barunya saat ini. Membuatnya terlihat lebih manis walaupun _simple_.

Tepat pada jam lima pagi, kedua sahabatnya pun bangun.

"Engghh… Sa..Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata kaget saat ia disuguhkan penampilan baru Sakura setelah ia bangun tidur.

Sementara Ino hanya menganga tanpa berkata-kata melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Sudah cepat mandi. Nanti badan kalian bau lho…" Perintah Sakura. Kemudian Sakura berjalan menuju jendela dan menyingkap gorden yang menutupi jendela tersebut. Ia pun membuka jendela kamarnya agar udara segar di pagi hari memasuki kamarnya.

"Dia kerasukan jin apa sih?"Tanya Ino setengah berbisik pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu, "Mu..Mungkin kita berhasil mengetok(?) Sakura agar berubah." Jawab Hinata yang juga setengah berbisik. "Ya Su..Sudah. A..Aku mandi duluan ya, Ino -_chan_." Hinata pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Jidat…" Panggil Ino.

Sakura yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela pun menoleh. "Ada apa?" Kemudian Sakura menghampiri Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi, sudah mandi, berdandan lagi. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Aku kan juga perempuan,"

Ino pun tersenyum nakal pada Sakura. "Haah… Kau ingin berubah ya? Apa yang membuatmu ingin berubah?"

'Dia akan pakai bedak Konohamaru jika keadaan memaksa. Lalu kenapa dia…' Batin Ino. "AHA!" Tangan Ino dengan cepat menunjuk Sakura, hampir saja membuat jantung Sakura copot karenanya. "Siapa lelaki yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" Tanya Ino.

Kali ini muka Sakura berubah menjadi merah. "Ti..Tidak, aku tak berubah gara-gara laki-laki kok."

"Ah, mukamu memerah lho, Jidat. Apa karena…" Ino pun berpikir sejenak seraya memegang dagu, lalu ia kembali tersenyum nakal pada Sakura. "Sasuke ya?"

Blush!

Muka Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku berubah demi tuan bokong ayam itu," Bantah Sakura lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini giliran Ino yang mandi.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_ cantik kalau berdandan." Puji Hinata.

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Hinata pun mengangguk. "A..Apalagi kalau Sakura-_chan _mengenakan _dress_. Pa..Pasti bagus," Tambahnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul pada sahabat _indigo_nya itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Ino pun selesai mandi. Setelah itu mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur, hendak membuatkan sarapan untuk semuanya. Orangtua Sakura masih tertidur, karena mereka memang libur setiap hari Sabtu. Sementara Konohamaru masih tidur, hari sabtu tak ada pelajaran, hanya mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Dan ekstrakulikuler Konohamaru masuk pada jam 3 sore, karena ia memilih basket.

"Sebaiknya masak apa?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura pun melihat-lihat isi kulkasnya. "Hmm… mungkin _sandwich _saja." Ucapnya.

Hinata pun segera mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat _sandwich _di kulkas milik Sakura. Mereka pun mulai memasak, disertai canda tawa. Sakura yang baru pertama kali memasak bertugas memotong selada untuk _sandwich_nya nanti. Namun potongannya tidak sama, ada yang besar, ada yang kecil, bahkan ada yang hancur. Sampai akhirnya enam potong _sandwich_ buatan tiga serangkai ini pun jadi.

Tepat jam delapan, mereka semua memulai sarapan. Tak ada yang bicara. Setelah selesai sarapan, Sakura pun segera membereskan piranti makan mereka semua. Kaasannya, Mebuki Haruno hanya heran melihat anak sulungnya itu.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Sakura mengambil segelas air minum dan pergi menuju ruang keluarga, menyusul keluarganya dan sahabatnya.

"Sakura, tumben sekali kamu bangunnya pagi." Ucap Kaasan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Bangun pagi salah, bangun siang salah," gerutunya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya aneh saja. Lalu, tumben kau sudah mandi, dan.." Mebuki pun mengelus pipi Sakura "Tumben juga kau pakai bedak Konohamaru."

"Aku hanya ingin berganti gaya, Kaasan." Jawab Sakura.

Mebuki langsung tersenyum sumringah, "Wah, begitu ya. Akhirnya anak Kaasan ini mau memperhatikan penampilan juga. Nanti siang pergilah ke mall beli baju dan _make up_, malam nanti kalian kan akan ke pesta _Prom Night_." Ucapnya.

Sakura menaikkan alis heran, lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya, lalu mulutnya bergerak seolah berbicara 'Darimana Kaasan tahu?'

Ino hanya nyengir sementara Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sakura hanya merengut.

Jam 12 siang. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino hendak pergi menuju mall. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu. Hinata mengenakan _dress_ ungu selutut dilapisi _cardigan_ putih. Sementara Ino menggunakan celana _tribal _ketat yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang lagi tren masa kini dan atasan _T-Shirt_ biru bertuliskan SINGLE AND HAPPY. Sementara Sakura, mengenakan celana _jeans _hitam dengan putih dengan garis-garis hitam vertikal yang kebesaran untuknya.

Mereka pun berjalan sebentar ke halte bis. Mereka menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka ke halte bis tepat di sebelah mall. Beberapa menit kemudian, bis yang mereka tunggu datang. Mereka langsung saja menaikinya. Beruntung bis itu tidak terlalu padat penumpang, jadi mereka tak perlu gerah dan kepanasan karena berdesak-desakan walaupun bisnya sudah memakai _Air Conditioner_.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di mall. Mereka langsung masuk dan mengunjungi berbagai toko. Toko pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah toko yang menjual berbagai macam baju untuk remaja perempuan.

"A..Ayo, Sakura-_chan_, kau kan akan datang ke pesta _Prom Night _Karin _Senpai_," Hinata menyeret Sakura dibantu Ino agar mau memasuki toko baju tersebut.

"Ta..Tap—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi, Jidat. Pokoknya kau harus masuk dan beli baju," Ino semakin kuat menyeret Sakura, hingga Sakura pun akhirnya pasrah dan memasuki toko tersebut.

"Le..Lebih baik mulai dari baju sehari-hari saja, Ino.." Saran Hinata.

Ino pun mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua kembali menyeret Sakura ke bagian baju sehari-hari. Ino mengambil celana pendek yang kira-kira cocok dengan Sakura, sementara Hinata mengambil baju-baju untuk Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa duduk di bangku yang disediakan seraya memandangi kegiatan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua melakukannya secara cepat.

SRETT SRREET SREET

"Nah, ini. Kau coba satu-satu." Titah Ino seraya menyerahkan setumpuk celana yang dipilihnya untuk Sakura.

"Ino, ini." Hinata menyerahkan tumpukan baju. "Aku akan mengambil tas belanja," Hinata pun pergi ke bagian kasir untuk mengambil tas belanja yang disediakan.

Ino pun mengajak Sakura menuju ruang ganti. Sakura pun diperintahkan untuk mencoba satu-persatu pakaian yang dipilihkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

SREKK

Sakura keluar dengan memakai celana _hot pants_ putih dan _T-Shirt _bergambar bibir merah dan terbuka dibagian bahunya namun menutupi lengannya sedikit.

Sakura terlihat risih dengan apa yang dipakainya sekarang. Buktinya ia menarik-narik celana _hot pants_nya ke bawah dan menaikkan lengan bajunya agar menutupi bahunya. Hei, memangnya celana yang kau pakai itu elastis hingga bisa memanjang?

"Bagus, kita akan beli itu. Coba yang lain lagi," Perintah Ino yang duduk di bangku di depan ruang ganti.

Sakura pun berjalan dengan terpaksa kembali lagi ke ruang ganti.

SREKK

Kali ini Sakura keluar dengan rok berbahan _jeans _selutut dan _tank top_ putih dilapisi kaos _pink_ yang menutupi sebatas di bawah dadanya.

"Bagus," Satu kata yang terlontar dari Ino.

Setelah itu Hinata pun datang, ia segera duduk di sebelah Ino.

Sakura pun kembali memasuki ruang ganti, tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan mengenakan celana _pink _selutut yang kelonggaran dan memakai kemeja berwarna kuning cerah. Ia yang sudah tahu Hinata datang dari suara yang terdengar segera membawa baju yang sudah ia pakai untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kantong belanjaan yang diambil Hinata.

Mata Ino dan Hinata sudah serasa tertusuk melihat penampilan Sakura yang begitu 'JRENG.'Keduanya menggeleng dengan serentak. Dengan satu isyarat tersebut, Sakura pun kembali ke dalam ruang ganti.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, mereka telah selesai berbelanja di toko tersebut. Sakuura mendapatkan 5 setel baju untuk ia pakai, lumayan juga. Harga yang harus mereka bayar juga termasuk fantastis bagi anak remaja SMA, 850.000. Namun itu semua tak ada artinya bagi mereka, Sakura dan Ino yang termasuk kalangan atas. Dan Hinata sudah termasuk yang teratas, sebagai keluarga turun-temurun bangsawan, keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka membayarnya dengan uang yang cukup banyak dari Kaasan Sakura namun hanya seberapa persen, lalu ditambah uang Sakura, Hinata dan Ino.

Mereka pun kembali berbelanja. Kali ini mereka mampir ke toko sepatu. Kali ini Hinata dan Ino memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk memilih.

Bukannya memilih sepatu biasa, ia malah pergi ke rak sepatu _sneakers_. Hinata dan Ino yang melihatnya hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan jengah. Mereka akhirnya berubah pikiran, dan mereka kembali menyeret Sakura ke bagian rak-rak sepatu _high heels _dan sepatu biasa.

"Ini," Hinata menyodorkan sebuah sepatu berwarna _pink_ dengan pita di bagian depan, haknya setinggi 3 senti, haknya dibuat bermotif kepang berwarna putih.

Sakura pun memakainya dengan terpaksa. Setelah memakai sepatu yang ukurannya pas dengannya itu ia memandangi kakinya.

"Nah, coba kau berjalan." Titah Ino.

Sakura pun mencoba berjalan. Meskipun yang dipilih Hinata adalah sepatu ber-hak 3 senti, namun Sakura yang biasanya hanya memakai sepatu _sneakers_ masih tergoyang-goyang karena tak terbiasa.

"Bi..Biasakanlah, Sakura-_chan_. Sering-sering pakai sepatu sepertiku, agar kau bisa berjalan dengan santai," Nasehat Hinata seraya menunjukkan sepatu dengan hak 4 centi miliknya.

'_Sugoi_! Bahkan Hinata menasehatiku dalam hal ini. Aku memang tak ahli beginian,' rutuknya dalam hati. Tak terasa ia terus berjalan,

BRUKK

"Ah, maaf. Saya tak-"

"Ayam?"/"_Pink_?"

Pemuda yang ditabraknya, tak lain dan tak bukan. Orang yang dibencinya, selalu menganggunya, dna tak pernah lepas dari ingatannya. Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi ia tak sendiri,

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, sampai seorang gadis berambut merah terang dan berkacamata menghampiri mereka berdua yang masih terpaku. Gadis berambut merah tersebut kemudian merangkul lengan Sasuke dengan manja, membuat mata milik yang dirangkul maupun yang melihatnya memanas dan serasa ingin meleleh.

'Dia kesini bersama Karin,'

'Tch! Ngapain nenek sihir ini merangkul lenganku. Bikin salah paham,'

Salah paham ? Memangnya orang yang selalu kau sebut 'mahluk _pink _aneh itu' siapamu, Uchiha? Memangnya dia akan berpikir apa saat ia melihat Karin merangkulmu? Memangnya dia akan cemburu?

"Ah, ma..maaf." Sakura pun berbalik dan kembali menuju kedua sahabatnya yang awalnya ingin menjahili Sakura dengan tidak bilang bahwa ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh untuk mencoba sepatu. Namun ternyata Sakura menabrak seseorang, dan orang tersebut Sasuke. Datang lagi Karin yang semakin membuat hawa di toko sepatu tersebut memanas walau sudah diberi _AC_.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Panggil Hinata.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja kok. Ayo lanjutkan mencari sepatu untuk nanti malam." Ajak Sakura. Kini ia bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari Ino dan Hinata. Ia memilih dua buah sepatu, yang satu berwarna putih, yang satu berwarna hitam. _Hell yeah,_ kerasukan apa dirimu, Sakura? Sepatu putih yang kau pilih itu _High Heels _setinggi 10 senti.

Sakura pun mulai mencoba sepatu khusus cewek berwarna hitam yang dipilihnya. Terlihat sederhana, mungkin dapat dipakai saat pergi ke taman. Ia pun mencoba berjalan, namun tak sejauh tadi. Lalu ia berbalik dan kembali menuju tempat kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata dan Ino pun tersenyum. Namun saat Sakura ingin mencoba sepatu terakhir yang dipilihnya, senyum keduanya menghilang. Ino dan Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pasalnya, Ino yang pernah ikut sekolah model saja tak pernah memakai _High Heels _setinggi itu. Paling tinggi juga hanya 7 senti. Ia tak berani memakai sepatu setinggi itu, jika keseleo dan terpeleset, rasanya pasti akan sakit sekali.

Sakura pun mulai memakainya, lalu ia berdiri. Badannya sempat limbung, namun tak sampai terjatuh karena Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti menaiki jembatan titian. Ia pun menarik nafas perlahan, lalu ia mulai melangkah dengan gemulai.

TAP

TAP

TAP

SRET/"EEH,"

Sakura hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tak ada tangan seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya. Matanya terpana melihat seseorang yang terpaut jarak tak terlalu jauh dengannya. Baru saja hatinya sedikit dongkol, kini rasanya api dalam hatinya telah dipadamkan karena melihat 'dia'.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N:

Yiha! Balik lagi meng-update fic iniyang sempat terlantar. Maafkan saya karena updatenya lama, tapi sudah saya bayar dengan memperpanjang chap ini.

Saya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini, kemarin ikut persami. Seninnya ada _try out_. Maaf nggak bisa update cepet… chap selanjutnya saya usahakan update cepet kok, kalau lama ingatkan saya untuk memperpanjang chap depan ya..

Semangat ya, untuk kakak kelasku yang sebentar lagi UN, juga kalian semua agar lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.

Readers: Authornya juga semangat ya, buat TO nya

Saya: Jiah.. Saya nggak TO, saya cuma nungguin *piiip* yang lagi ikut TO…^_^V #ditendang readers

Yosh! Sekian bacotan dari saya yang merindukan kalian semua…. #Peluk cium semuanya yang sudah baca fic ini

* * *

**BAR**

**Bachotan Alvarita tuk Reviewers : Chapter 3**

**cherrysasusaku : **Wah, kamu kok bisa tau jalan pikiranku sih? Iya, nanti Sasu terpana sama Saku.. tapi Cuma sebentar kok, cobaan dari tuhan masih menantang #Saku: Enak aja, itu mah cobaan dari si author

**Fran Fryn Kun : **Iya, aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi ini udah kupanjangin lagi, sebagai minta maaf gra2 gabisa update cepet

** : **Umm., apa ya? #dibejek.. Aku juga bingung mau ngomong apa selain UDAH DI UPDATE #gali kubur buat **lhylia ***Eh lu ngapain ngikutin kata2 gue? #Dibacok

**hanazono yuri : **Hmm. Mungkin Sasuke bakal cemburu, tapi kalau saingan aku nggak janji ya..

**Canthy Meilanda : **Yahaha, itu mah tampang anggun tapi sifat bringasan #Eh? Iya, ini udap di update, maaf lama

**dee-chaan : **Update…

**mako-chan : **Iya, padahal gossip itu nggak baik #Itachi: Yee.. kan authornya yang buat aku ngegossip di sini… #Author : O iya sih..

**_Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tak ada tangan seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya. Matanya terpana melihat seseorang yang terpaut jarak tak terlalu jauh dengannya. Baru saja hatinya sedikit dongkol, kini rasanya api dalam hatinya telah dipadamkan karena melihat 'dia'.

* * *

**Hardcore Vs Emo**

**By:**

**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**

**Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Ide pasaran, Typo menjamur, OOC, dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terang, bermata _hazel _dan berwajah seperti bayi. Tentu saja Sakura mengenalnya. Sasori Akasuna, mahasiswa yang melakukan praktek mengajar bersama kedua temannya. Ternyata bila dilihat dari dekat pemuda di depannya ini tampak err…..tampan, atau dapat dibilang manis, atau bisa dua-duanya. Wajahnya yang _baby face_ terlihat seumuran dengan Sakura. Memikirkan pemuda yang ada di depannya ini membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat, dan mungkin mukanya memanas.

"Err, _Arigato, _kak." Sakura mulai sadar dengan posisinya saat ini yang sedang didekap oleh Sasori.

"Iya. Kau Sakura, kan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Lho, kok kak Sasori bisa tahu namaku?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Sasori pun terkekeh kecil, "Siapa yang tak tahu, rambut _pink_mu itu kan lain daripada yang lain," Jelas Sasori.

Sakura hanya tersipu, "Oh, iya. Kak Sasori ke sini dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Sama Itachi dkk. Kita sih rencananya cuma jalan-jalan aja, sekalian nemenin Itachi nyari sepatu sama baju buat pesta." Jelas Sasori yang menatap Sakura yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh, begitu. Emangnya kak Itachi mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura mulai _kepo_.

"Dia kan juga diundang ke _Prom Night_nya adikku, emangnya kamu nggak diundang, ya?"

'Adik kak Sasori….' Batin Sakura. "Maksud kakak Karin?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori pun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Sementara Sakura hanya mendengus, 'Kakaknya sebaik dan seganteng pangeran gini, adiknya kok kayak nenek sihir,' cibir Sakura. Lalu ia berkata pada Sasori, "Aku diundang kok,"

"Oh, begitu. Jangan lupa datang ya. Sampai jumpa di pesta nanti. Aku pergi dulu," Sasori pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kedua sahabatnya. Hinata dan Ino hanya memandang kedatangan Sakura.

"Ta..Tadi itu kak Sasori, ya?" Tanya Hinata setelah Sakura ikut duduk di sebelah mereka.

Sakura pun mengangguk, "Kau tahu, ternyata kak Sasori itu kakaknya Karin,"

Ino terbelalak kaget. "Benarkah? Mereka berbeda jauh walaupun rambutnya sama-sama merah." Ino menanggapi penuturan Sakura.

"A..Ayo, Sakura-_chan,_ Ino-_chan_…" Hinata pun mengambil dua pasang sepatu yang sebelumnya telah Sakura coba.

Sakura pun melepas _high heels_ yang dikenakannya, dan memakai sepatunya sendiri. Mereka bertiga pergi ke kasir untuk membayar sepatu tersebut.

"Nah, Jidat. Sekarang kita akan membeli _make up _untukmu." Tutur Ino.

Sakura hanya menaikkan alis, "_Make up_? Kan sudah ada bedaknya Konohamaru."

"Mana bisa remaja seumuranmu masih pakai bedak bayi begitu. Kau itu harus memakai bedak yang begini.." Ino membuat gerakan seperti memegang sesuatu ditangan kirinya. Lalu tangan kanannya seolah mengambil sesuatu dari benda yang dipegangnya di tangan kiri dan menempelkan tangan kanannya di pipi.

"Hah, terserah kalian saja lah." Jawab Sakura pasrah. Mereka pun memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai _make up _dari bermacam- macam merk terkenal.

Mereka pun menghampiri etalase yang berisi peralatan _make up _sebuah merk terkenal. Oleh SPG, mereka diizinkan untuk memilih warna bedak yang akan mereka beli. Ino pun mengoleskan satu-satu ke pipi Sakura, lalu menghapusnya dengan kapas basah yang disediakan.

"Sebaiknya warna ini saja, Ino-_chan_." Hinata menunjuk ke _sampel_ bedak yang berwarna agak _pink_.

Ino pun mengangguk. "Kita mau yang ini satu, lalu…" Ino mengambil sebuah _sampel lipstick_ berwarna _pink _cerah dan mengoleskannya sedikit pada bibir Sakura.

"Aissh.." Sakura mendengus dan menggosok-gosok bibirnya pada tangannya. Ia memandang kesal ke arah Ino yang sedang menatapnya seraya menyengir.

"_Li..Lipstick _yang ini, lalu satu kotak _eye shadow _beragam warna ukuran kecil… Ah, ya.._blush on_ warna _peach_ dan _lip gloss _yang warnanya sama dengan _lipstick _ini." Hinata berkata pada SPG tersebut seraya menunjuk _sampel lipstick _yang ada di atas kaca etalase.

SPG tersebut pun mengangguk, lalu ia berbalik dan membuka lemari kayu yang ada di belakangnya, satu menit kemudian, SPG tersebut meletakkan segala barang yang Hinata dan Ino sebutkan di atas etalase. "Silahkan bayar di kasir." Ucap SPG tersebut.

Mereka pun segera ke kasir untuk membayar. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari toko _make up _tersebut.

"Nah, semuanya sudah. Setelah ini mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Hinata tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya pelan. "Ha..Hampir lupa. Kita belum beli baju buat pesta nanti malam," Hinata menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan serius.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. "Nah, toko mana lagi yang akan kita kunjungi?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya ia mulai bosan berkeliling mall terus.

"Itu saja." Ino menunjuk sebuah toko yang sepertinya menjual gaun dan berbagai pakaian untuk pesta.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju toko tersebut. Ada bagian gaun pengantin, _dress _biasa, _long dress_, sampai baju kebaya untuk pengantin juga ada. Mereka kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju bagian _dress _dan _long dress_.

"Hmm.." Ino bergumam tak jelas seraya menelisik sebuah _long dress_ merah yang dipegangnya.

Sementara Hinata sedang memilih-milih _dress _sepanjang lutut untuk dirinya. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah _dress _ungu pudar tanpa lengan dengan pita di bagian pinggangnya. "Ino, apa kau sudah memutuskan?" Tanya Hinata.

Ino pun mengangguk. Ia kemudian menunjukkan _long dress _merah yang ditelisiknya tadi. Sebuah _long dress _yang hanya memiliki satu tali yang dikepang di bagian bahu kiri, selain itu _long dress _tersebut juga tetap menampakkan bahu si pemakai baik kanan maupun kiri, walaupun bahu kiri ditutupi tali kepang tersebut, tapi talinya hanya selebar 2 senti. Bagian bawahnya terbelah di samping kanan mulai dari samping lutut sampai bawah. Lalu keduanya menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bersandar di dinding yang berlapis cermin dan menyilangkan tangan lalu memandang pada kedua sahabatnya seolah berkata 'Kenapa melihatku?'

Ino menghela nafas. "Kau ini, bukannya memilih malah diam." Ia pun meminta tolong pada Hinata untuk memegang sebentar _long dress _yang akan dibelinya. Lalu Ino pun mencarikan baju untuk Sakura, beberapa detik kemudian Ino berbalik dan tersenyum jahil pada Sakura. Ia pun kembali berbalik menghadap _dress-dress_ yang tergantung dan mengambil salah satu _dress_. "Yang ini," Ia berbalik lagi dan menunjukkan sebuah _dress _warna merah terang.

Sakura tertohok melihat _dress _yang dipegang Ino. Lebih baik ia memakai kebaya daripada disuruh memakai _dress_ tersebut. Sebuah _dress_ sewarna darah sepanjang setengah paha dan SANGAT membentuk tubuh pemakai, dan bagian atasnya yang sudah bisa ditebak oleh Sakura akan menampakkan sedikit, atau bisa jadi 'lawan katanya sedikit' belahan dada si pemakai.

"Kau ini gila, mendingan aku pakai baju kebaya kalau begitu." Omel Sakura.

"Hehehe, bercanda."

Hinata pun melihat arloji berwarna _violet _yang dipakainya di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Agak cepat sedikit, Ino. Biar kita sampai rumah Sakura bisa istirahat sebentar," Titah Hinata.

Ino pun mengangguk dan berbalik lagi, "Ini saja. Sudah pasti cocok," Ino menunjukkan sebuah _dress _berwarna _pink _pucat dengan panjang sampai menutupi setengah betis, tanpa lengan dengan tali _spaghetti _di kedua bahu, dan sebuah bunga yang sewarna dengan _dress _tersebut di bagian kanan atasnya dada.

Hinata pun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita coba dulu. Setelah itu baru bayar,"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan membawa _dress _yang dipegang masing-masing menuju ruang ganti, atau ruang pas, atau juga _fitting room _dalam bahasa Inggrisnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar dengan memakai _dress_ yang mereka pilih. Hinata terlihat cantik dengan _dress _ungu yang dipilihnya, Ino yang terlihat _sexy_ dan mencolok dengan _long dress_ merahnya, dan Sakura yang terlihat manis dengan _dress pink_nya. Lalu mereka tersenyum sejenak dan kembali masuk ke ruang ganti.

Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian mereka seperti saat awal datang ke mall. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kasir seraya membawa _dress_ mereka, tak lupa kantong belanjaan mereka yang berisi barang-barang dari toko yang sebelumnya mereka kunjungi.

"Wow, Ino. _Dress _mu itu paling mahal. 2.500.000," Ucap sakura terkagum-kagum. "Kau ini terlalu kaya, Ino. Kalau aku punya uang segitu banyak, akan kubelikan _electric guitar bass _keluaran terbaru."

"Hah, kau ini. Lagipula uangmu kan banyak, kenapa tidak minta sama Mebuki-_Baasan_?" Tanya Ino.

"Mana mungkin _Kaasan _membolehkanku beli _guitar _baru. Tapi kalau buat beginian dikasih duit banyak," Gerutu Sakura seraya mengangkat barang belanjaannya.

Hinata pun terkekeh kecil "Tapi ini kan lebih bermanfaat, Sakura-_chan_. Kau bisa merubah penampilan dan semakin cantik. _Dress_mu itu juga termasuk mahal, lho. 1.800.000. _Dress_ku saja hanya 1.799.900," tambah Hinata.

Sakura hanya _sweatdrop _dengan perkataan Hinata. "Kita kan hanya selisih 100 perak saja, Hinata." Ucapnya.

"Iya, sih. Tapi meskipun begitu kan tetap saja lebih mahal punyamu." Jawab Hinata.

"Hah. Hinata, kau ini memang teliti ya. Anak orang kaya sepertimu yang punya banyak uang tapi tetap saja memperhitungkan uang sekecil 100 perak. Lagi pula aku heran, kenapa orang kalau buat harga selalu rata-rata tak genap, kembali 100 perak, 500 perak. Kenapa tak sekalian genapkan saja," Ino 'berkicau' panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Ayo kita ke _Café_, aku lapar." Ajak Sakura pada Hinata dan Ino. Mereka pun segera pergi ke _Café_ dan makan siang. Setelah makan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, mereka segera pulang ke rumah Sakura.

* * *

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga. Sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu, nanti saja coba-cobanya." Ino kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar Sakura untuk mencuci kakinya. Lalu ia keluar dan segera berbaring di ranjang milik Sakura.

"Se..Sepertinya aku juga." Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi dan selanjutnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ino.

Sakura yang masih memegang belanjaannya hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia meletakkan belanjaannya begitu saja di atas lantai dan segera tidur, sama seperti kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga hanya tidur sebentar. Pukul enam tepat, mereka segera bangun dan mandi, untuk persiapan ke pesta _Prom Night _yang diadakan di rumah Karin. Pesta dimulai pukul 7, jadi agak terlambat sedikit tak apa lah.

Mereka pun memakai _dress_ pilihan mereka masing-masing yang mereka beli saat mengunjungi sebuah toko di mall tadi siang. Setelah itu, mereka segera berdandan. Hal tersulit adalah mendandani Sakura yang bolak balik meronta-ronta seperti kesurupan saat didandani.

"Diamlah, Sakura. Begini kan lebih cantik,"

Sakura tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau, Ino. Pakai bedak Konohamaru saja sudah cukup." Protes Sakura.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_. Bedaknya belepotan. Tenanglah, Sakura-_chan_" Hinata ikut- ikutan menyuruh Sakura untuk diam.

"Atau kau mau aku menelepon Sasuke-_kun _mu itu untuk datang dan membujukmu?" Goda Ino yang sukses membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Kau ini, mana pernah aku memanggilnya dengan Sasuke plus embel-embel –_kun_." Cibir Sakura. "Baiklah, tapi jangan tebal seperti Karin itu."

Hinata pun terkikik, "Kami takkan mendandanimu seperti para _geisha_, Sakura. Kau tenang saja, hanya _make up natural_, kok." Ucapnya. Kemudian Hinata mulai menyapukan bedak tipis ke wajah Sakura yang sudah tidak meronta-ronta, sementara Ino memegangi kedua tangan Sakura yang di belakang kursi.

Setelah itu, Hinata menyuruh Sakura untuk memejamkan matanya dengan rileks. Kemudian ia menyapukan _eye shadow _berwarna _peach _ke pinggiran kelopak mata Sakura. Tidak terlalu tebal memang, tapi cukup untuk menambah kesan manis yang dimiliki Sakura. Setelah itu ia sedikit menyapukan _blush on _dengan tipis di kedua pipi Sakura. Setelah itu, ia mengoleskan _lipstick _yang dipilihkan oleh Ino saat berbelanja tadi ke bibir Sakura.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Lihatlah dirimu, Jidat." Titah Ino seraya melepaskan tangan Sakura.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju cermin. Ia pun melihat tampilannya yang telah mengenakan _dress pink_ pucatnya dan didandani oleh Hinata.

'Ada yang kurang…' Batin Sakura. Ia pun menopang dagunya sejenak untuk berpikir. "Ha!" Ia pun berjalan menuju meja di sebelah ranjangnya dan mengambl jepit _pink_ yang dipakainya saat pergi ke mall tadi. Lalu ia kembali ke cermin dan menyematkan jepit tersebut di bagian kanan.

Lalu ia berbalik. Kedua sahabatnya hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Sakura.

"Aku juga akan memakainya." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju tas yang ia bawa untuk menampung barang kebutuhannya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah jepit berwarna _violet_ dengan bunga lavender di bagian atasnya. Ia pun menyematkanya di bagian kanan rambutnya.

"Wah, aku juga pasti." Kini giliran Ino yang melangkah menuju tasnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah jepit dengan warna kesukaannya, merah yang diatasnya ada sebuah bunga mawar merah. Ia pun mengganti jepit polos yang sudah tersemat lebih dahulu di bagian depan rambutnya dengan jepit warna merah yang barusan ia ambil.

"Kita kan sahabat selamanya…." Sakura pun merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah berpelukan, mereka pun segera memakai sepatu mereka masing-masing.

"Sa..Sakura-_chan_, apa kau yakin akan memakai sepatu yang itu?" Tanya Hinata khawatir yang melihat sahabat _pink_nya memilih sepatu _high heels_ putih untuk dipakai.

Sakura tersenyum dengan yakin, "Tentu saja. Lagipula tak terlalu sulit kok, aku yakin." Jawabnya.

"Menurutku kau lebih baik memakai sepatu yang _pink_, hak nya kan lebih pendek." Saran Ino.

"Kalian berdua tenang saja. Aku tak akan jatuh, kok. Ayo berangkat, nanti kita terlambat," Ucap sakura penuh semangat.

Ino pun akhirnya mencoba mempercayai Sakura. Mereka pun pergi menuju rumah Karin dengan diantar oleh _Toosan _Sakura menggunakan mobil.

"Maaf merepotkan, _Jii-san_." Ucap Ino setelah turun.

"Tak apa. Selamat bersenang-senang, kalau sudah waktunya pulang segera hubungi _Jii-san_ ya." Ucap Kizashi dengan halus.

"Kami masuk dulu, _Toosan_." Pamit Sakura.

Kizashi pun mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Karin. Sakura, Hinata dan Ino pun mulai memasuki rumah Karin. Dari luar suasana sudah terlihat ramai. Banyak mobil-mobil mewah terparkir di halaman rumah yang luas ini. Tentu saja, yang diundang Karin hanya anak orang kaya dan anak yang terkenal di sekolah.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah Karin. Awalnya mereka disambut oleh para pekerja di rumah tersebut. lalau seorang pelayan mengantar mereka ke sebuah ruangan. Di situlah pesta digelar. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, hampir setengah dari aula KHS, dengan cahaya remang-remang. Di bagian pojok ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah bar, dan di sebelahnya terdapat beberapa sofa untuk tamu undangan. Di bagian depan, terdapat sebuah DJ yang sedang memutar lagudengan nada lemah lembut. Beberapa pasang muda-mudi sedang berdansa mengikuti alunan nada yang diputar.

'Katanya _Prom Night_, kok ada DJ nya sih.' Batin Sakura.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_. Kau datang juga," Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

"Kau cantik sekali." Puji Naruto yang membuat Hinata semakin tersipu. "Oh, iya. Mau berdansa denganku?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Hinata pun dengan malu melihat kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. Lalu Hinata kembali menatap Naruto. "Ba..Baik..lah, N..Naruto-_k..kun_," Hinata pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan malu. Wajahnya sudah memanas saat ini, ditambah lagi gagapnya makin parah saja.

"Hah, Hinata enak sekali ada Naruto. Aku yakin, walaupun Shikamaru diundang tapi pasti ia tak akan datang. Lebih baik tidur di rumah," Gerutu Ino.

"Hahaha, sabarlah." Ucap Sakura .

"Eh, Eh.. Sakura. Itu Shikamaru, dia datang.." Ucap Ino kegirangan saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas sedang duduk di sofa sendirian. "Jidat. Aku ke sana, ya.." Ino pun sudah pergi duluan sebelum Sakura mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hah, semuanya sama cowok. Lah aku sama siapa?" Rutuknya kesal.

"_Pink_…"

Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang. Suara ini, suara yang familiar baginya. Suara ini milik….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Huahaha.. ampun ampun.. jangan bunuh saya..

Saya sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran para _readers_, bahwa di chap ini nggak ada momen SasuSaku nya sama sekali. Iya kan?

Maaf, Cuma saya nggak mau terlalu cepet aja alurnya. Tapi tenang ya, Insyaallah chap depan full SasuSaku kok, meskipun ada serangga lewat dikit. #Karin:Maksud lu Gue? #Dihajar

Yosh, nggak mau banyak ngomong lagi dah.

_Mind To Review_

_**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**_

_**BAR**_

**Bachotan Alvarita tuk Reviewers : Chapter 4**

**hanazono yuri : Ini sudah di update ^-^**

**mako-chan :Iya, sama sama. Lho sudah selesai? mako-chan SMA ya? High heelsnya nggak terlalu tinggi itu. Ada yang malah sampai 20 cm :$**

** : Aduh, aku heran. ini waktu mau publish, trus ke cek lagi.. namamu ilang lagi... tapi ini udah kutulis kok ^_^Aku udah yakin lho 100 % waktu di doc word namamu udah kutulis. Tapi kok ilang ya… terbang kemana tulisannya…Iya, Emang bukan Sasu kok yang nolongin. Tuh udah ketahuan kan..**

**cherrysasusaku : hahaha, iya.. cobaannya tinggal dikit kok…**

**dee-chaan : jangan diaduin… Ini kan udah mulai terungkap kenapa Karin bisa sama Sasuke. Mereka nggak pacaran kok..**

**Canthy Meilanda : Ini sudah dilanjut kok… jangan jleb lagi loh… ini sudah mulai naik derajat si Saku. Kamu juga harus naik.. #Gaje #ditendang**

**BAR is Closed**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hah, semuanya sama cowok. Lah aku sama siapa?" Rutuknya kesal.

"_Pink_…"

Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang. Suara ini, suara yang familiar baginya. Suara ini milik….

* * *

**Hardcore Vs Emo**

**By:**

**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**

**Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Ide pasaran, Typo menjamur, OOC, dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura melihat Sasuke mengenakan kemeja putih tak rapi dilapisi jas yang tak dikancing.

"Ini benar kau?" Tanyanya. Sasuke pun memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Cantik," Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Sakura hanya tersipu malu, ia sempat mendengar gumaman Sasuke walaupun pelan. "Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura mulai basa-basi.

"Kakakku. Kau?"

"Ino dan Hinata."

Suasana pun menjadi agak canggung seketika. Sakura bingung hendak berbicara apa lagi.

"Oh ya, waktu di mall tadi siang kau bersama siapa?" Sasuke kini memulai pembicaraan.

"Ino dan Hinata. K..Kau dengan Karin kan? Apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya Sakura.

Dan Karin pun datang disaat yang tak tepat. Dia tiba-tiba langsung merangkul lengan Sasuke. "Wah, ada Sakura. Ternyata kau datang juga ya. Ku kira kau takkan punya _dress_ untuk kau pakai ke sini." Cibir Karin.

Jelas saja Sakura kesal. Ia melihat _dress _yang dipakai Karin, seketika itu juga dirinya seakan tertelan batu seberat 1 kilogram. Jika ia saat ini sedang minum pasti ia akan menyemburkannya ke arah Karin dan Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. _Dress_ yang dipakai Karin adalah _mini dress_ yang amat terbuka yang ditunjukkan Ino padanya saat di mall. Ternyata dibeli Karin.

Penampilannya terlihat menor walaupun dapat dibilang sexy. Rambutnya dibuat bergelombang dan warnanya memang cocok dengan _dress_ yang dikenakan. Bedaknya lumayan tebal dengan mascara hitam di bulu matanya dan _eye shadow _merah darah. Bibirnya diolesi dengan _lipstick_ yang tak kalah merahnya dengan baju dan rambutnya, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya sedikit bergidik. 'Seperti iblis datang ke bumi,' cibir Sakura dalam hati.

"Em, aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Sakura yang matanya sudah sedari tadi memanas melihat Karin yang dari tadi menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke dengan penampilannya yang sangat menusuk mata.

Ia pun pergi menuju balkon dan berniat tak mengikuti urutan acara pesta yang telah disiapkan. Dirinya hanya berdiri seraya memandang halaman belakang rumah Karin yang cukup luas. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Sendirian saja?"

Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang. Sasori sedang balik memandanginya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Lalu ia kembali menghadap halaman belakang rumah Karin yang otomatis dapat dibilang rumah Sasori juga karena Sasori merupakan kakaknya Karin.

"Kakak sendiri?" Sakura balik bertanya tanpa menatap Sasori.

Sasori pun mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sakura. "Iya. Semua asyik sama pasangan masing-masing." Sasori pun menoleh pada Sakura, "Kau tak bersama kedua temanmu itu?"

Sakura yang masih tetap menghadap depan hanya menggeleng. "Hinata sama Naruto, Ino sama Shikamaru." Jelasnya.

"Kupikir pacarmu Sasuke."

Sakura lekas menoleh. "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas. "Sasuke bersama Karin." Lanjutnya, "Kak. Apa Sasuke dan Karin pacaran?"

Sasori terkekeh, "Tidak. Karin menyukai Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak menyukai Karin."

Sakura semakin heran, "Lalu tadi siang waktu aku bertemu kak Sasori kenapa mereka juga ada?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tadi siang Sasuke menemani Itachi mencari baju dan sepatu, aku dan Deidara juga ikut. Saat aku mau pergi Karin malah minta ikut, karena dia tahu pasti ada Sasuke."

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. 'Jadi mereka tidak kencan.' Batinnya.

"Kau sepertinya menyukai Sasuke, ya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak. Aku malah membencinya, saat hari pertama masuk dia sudah mengejekku terus-menerus." Gerutu Sakura.

Sasori pun tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sakura, "Oh iya, Sakura. Kupikir kau jauh lebih cantik daripada biasanya." Puji Sasori.

Muka Sakura hanya memanas, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Makasih, Kak Sasori." Ucapnya.

"Yah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat menikmati pestanya, Sakura-_chan_." Sasori pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan balkon.

Sakura hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasori. Sepertinya ia mulai mengagumi pemuda yang merupakan kakak kandung dari si iblis yang datang ke bumi, Karin.

Kini _mood _Sakura yang sudah kembali, ia pun masuk ke dalam. Dan setelah beberapa menit merenung di balkon, Sakura pun menyadari dan juga mengakui, bahwa ia mulai menyukai Sasuke, si tuan bokong ayam 'penganut' aliran rambut emo yang sempat dibencinya.

Lalu ia pun teringat sebuah lagu favoritnya yang juga dinyanyikan oleh band favoritnya, _band Teddy Is Not A Loser _dengan lagunya yang sudah ia hafalkan lirik, chord, not piano, bahkan sampai ketukan drumnya. Sebuah lagu dengan intro yang menurutnya lucu, yaitu intro seperti suara orang bermain _game_. Sesuai dengan intro, tema dan liriknya, lagu tersebut berjudul _Game Over For Hades_.

'Yosh! Sakura _Is Not A Loser_, dan _Game Over For _Karin,' Batinnya yang berkobar dengan api semangat, sampai seenak jidatnya saja mengganti nama band beserta salah satu lagunya itu.

Setelah mengikuti beberapa acara yang sudah direncanakan, pesta pun berakhir. Sakura hendak menuju toilet sementara Ino dan Hinata telah menunggunya di luar rumah Karin.

* * *

"Hmm…." Seseorang bergumam sendiri, kemudian ia mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ujung lorong rumah.

Ia pun menunggu. Menunggu Sakura hendak keluar dari toilet.

**Ceklek**

Setelah didengar pintunya berbunyi, ia langsung menerjang Sakura yang hendak keluar, sehingga membuat Sakura terjerembab ke kamar mandi milik Karin yang luas ini.

"Ka-MMPPHH" Mulut Sakura segera dibekapnya dengan lakban hitam.

Ia segera menarik tangan Sakura yang bebas lalu kemudian mengikatnya dengan tali yang dibawanya. Kaki Sakura yang bebas menendang-nendang udara. Menurutnya ini bahaya, dikarenakan Sakura memakai _high heels_.

Tak kehabisan ide, ia segera merobek bagian bawah _dress_ milik Sakura sehingga _dress _yang dipakai Sakura hanya tinggal setengah paha dan bagian sampingnya sobek ke atas sampai hampir menampakkan bagian paha atas. Sobekannya cukup panjang, lalu ia menggunakannya untuk mengikat kaki Sakura.

Ia pun berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia keluar dari toilet tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali ke ruang pesta untuk memastikan bahwa semua orang sudah pulang. Orang ini lalu melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor hendak pergi ke kamar Karin, si pemilik rumah. Sepertinya ia sangat hafal dan mengetahui seluk-beluk rumah ini. Karena dia…

"Karin, mencari siapa?"

Ya. Dia Karin, si pemilik rumah itu sendiri. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang, terdapat kakaknya, Sasori yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin ke kamar sebentar." Bantahnya.

"Oh, kalau ada perlu panggil saja kakak di kamar."

"Hm." Karin pun membatalkan niatnya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia pun turun ke bawah dan menuju halaman depan rumahnya, mengecek bahwa tidak ada orang lagi.

Tapi dugaannya salah. Ada dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu berambut indigo.

Karin pun menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri cemas di depan pagar rumahnya. "Kalian menunggu Sakura?" Seakan Karin tahu apa maksud mereka di sini.

Hinata pun mengangguk, "A..Apa Karin-_san_ tahu dimana Sakura?" Tanyanya.

Karin pun menyeringai licik. "Sahabat macam apa dia itu. Masa' dia tidak bilang pada kalian, kalau dia akan menginap di sini bersama Sasuke?" Tanyanya meremehkan.

Sontak saja Ino dan Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Masa' sahabat mereka mau menginap di sini, bersama Sasuke pula.

"Be..Benarkah? Tapi dia tak bilang pada kami." Ucap Hinata dengan lesu.

Ino hanya memandang curiga dengan Karin. Tapi Karin malah membalasnya dengan tatapan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Karin memang pandai berakting, sehingga wajahnya tak kentara dan memperlihatkan bahwa ia berbohong.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Permisi," Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan segera pergi dari rumah Karin yang besar dan megah.

Karin hanya menyeringai senang karena rencananya berhasil, membuat Sakura kapok mendekati Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Hinata berjalan pulang menuju rumah Sakura. Mereka terpaksa berjalan kaki, karena mereka berdua tak tahu nomor telepon ayah Sakura. Di sini juga tak ada halte bis sehingga mereka harus berjalan.

Di perjalanan mereka hanya diam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing yang sama-sama memikirkan sahabat _pink_ mereka, Sakura.

* * *

Karin pun kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tempat dimana Sakura berada dengan tangan kaki diikat dan mulut dibekap dengan lakban.

"Tch! Makanya jangan coba-coba mendekati Sasuke." Cibirnya pada Sakura yang sedang meringkuk di hadapannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dasar cewek _Hardcore_, sok keren, sok manis. Ternyata masih punya tampang juga hadir di pestaku. Ini hukumanmu gara-gara serba sok di hadapanku dan berani mendekati pacarku." Ia memandang sinis ke arah Sakura. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu Sakura dan mencengkramnya.

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keras dihadiahkan Karin pada pipi kiri Sakura. Ia pun memandang sengit gadis di hadapannya itu. Kemudian ia menjambak rambut belakang Sakura dengan kasar, sehingga membuat si empunya rambut menjerit tertahan karena kesakitan.

"Jadi, cewek _Hardcore_. _Call It Karma_ karena segala kelakuanmu yang sampai membuatku jijik bahkan untuk memegangmu." Ucap Karin yang kemudian menghempaskan badan Sakura ke belakang. Bahkan ia dengan sok berbahasa Inggris dan menggunakan salah satu judul lagu _Silverstein_, mentang-mentang Sakura penyuka _Hardcore_.

Karin lalu mengeluarkan _Handphone_nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo?"

"Bi, cepat segera ke kamar mandi pojok lantai dua." Perintahnya pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketokan pintu kamar mandi. Karin pun segera membukanya, "Bi, bawa dia ke gang dekat rumahnya Suigetsu." Perintah Karin pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masuk.

"Tapi, nona…." Wanita tersebut hendak membantah.

"Nggak usah membantah. Atau bibi mau kupecat?" Ancam Karin dan setengah membentak wanita di hadapannya.

"I..Iya nona, maaf.." Wanita tersebut pun mencoba mengangkat Sakura.

"Lewat belakang aja. Bisa ketahuan Sasori kalau lewat depan." Perintah Karin.

Wanita tersebut pun mengangguk. Ia kemudia membawa Sakura dengan mengangkatnya dan membawanya keluar dari toilet.

'Tch! Mau manggil pelayan aja harus hubungi telepon rumah dulu. Kan bisa jalan ke bawah,' Cibir Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

"Maafkan bibi ya, Nak. Bibi tak bermaksud mencelakaimu," Ucap wanita paruh baya yang ternyata bekerja di rumah Karin itu. Ia pun mencoba melepaskan lakban yang menempel di mulut Sakura.

"Maaf, bibi hanya bisa membantu ini. Kau lebih baik di sini dulu sampai pagi, Nak. Kalau malam-malam begini kau berjalan, banyak anjing liar dan galak berkeliaran di sini." Ucap wanita itu pada Sakura.

"I..Iya bi," Sakura yang kehabisan tenaga mencoba menjawab.

"Nah, kalau begitu bibi tinggal. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Nak. Jangan berteriak minta tolong, bisa-bisa anjing-anjing liar itu malah akan menerkammu. Mereka selalu keluar malam hari," Nasihat wanita itu.

Sakura pun mengangguk lemah, menatap kepergian wanita yang membawanya ke tempat ini.

Sakura pun melihat sekelilingnya, bau sampah memenuhi indera penciumannya. Ia diletakkan di sebuah gang kecil dan buntu, tempat dimana banyak tong sampah di berserakan di sana sini. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, tenaganya tak kuat. Ia juga tak mungkin meminta tolong, mengingat nasehat wanita yang membawanya ke sini. Jadilah ia hanya meringkuk seraya menangis terisak.

"Hiks….Hikss…"

* * *

"Itachi-_nii_. Sepertinya aku ingin pulang saja," Ucap Sasuke malas, yang dari tadi hanya mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Sasori, Deidara dan kakaknya sendiri di kamar milik Sasori.

"Yah, kau ini. Ya, sudah lah. Nih kunci mobilnya," Itachi melemparkan kunci mobil miliknya pada Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Lalu besok kau pulang naik apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya biar diantar Sasori saja." Jawab Itachi enteng.

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar Itachi, hendak pulang. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil milik Itachi yang ada di garasi rumah Karin yang kebetulan pintu garasinya belum ditutup. Ia segera mengeluarkan mobilnya.

Ia pun membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, karena menurutnya udara sangat dingin, jadi ia melakukan penghematan dengan tak menyalakan _AC._

Sasuke pun melajukan mobil yang dikemudikannya, baru 100 meter mobilnya berjalan, ia tiba-tiba menginjak rem secara mendadak karena seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba menyebrang.

"Tch! Sial," Umpatnya.

Ia pun hendak menyalakan mesin mobil Itachi yang mati tiba-tiba. Padahal bisa saja Itachi minta uang pada orangtuanya untuk menservis mobilnya, namun Itachi terlalu malas untuk itu.

'Suara orang…' batin Sasuke saat mendengar suara isakan seorang gadis di dekat gang kecil di sebelahnya. Dengan inisiatifnya, ia pun turun dari mobil, hendak mengecek gang tersebut.

Gang tersebut sangat bau dan gelap, namun tak menyurutkan rasa penasaran Sasuke. Dan benar saja, suaranya makin terdengar jelas dari gang ini.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Sasuke pun menemukan seseorang yang terikat di pojok gang. Ia pun mendekatinya dan begitu kaget setelah mengetahui orang tersebut.

"Sakura?"

"Hiks.. Sas..Sasu..ke?" Jawab si gadis yang terikat tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hiks…Ka..Karin…" Jawab Sakura yang masih sesenggukan.

Sasuke pun melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan Sakura dan juga ikatan di kakinya. "Ayo pulang," Ucapnya. Kemudian ia pun menggendong Sakura ala _Bridal style_ menuju mobilnya. Sakura hanya diam saja dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendudukkan Sakura di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Ia sangat prihatin melihat kondisi Sakura yang acak-acakan, dengan _dress_nya yang robek sampai memperlihatkan pahanya.

Sasuke pun melepas jasnya dan segera menyampirkannya di kedua bahu Sakura guna menutupi Sakura yang pasti kedinginan. Kemudian ia pun masuk dan duduk di bagian kursi pengemudi dan mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

Sasuke pun tak lupa menutup jendela dan menyalakan _AC _dengan kekuatan kecil. Ia pun menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah Sakura. Konsetrasinya terpecah menjadi dua, antara menyetir mobil dan keadaan Sakura yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun sampai di rumah Sakura. Ia segera menggengong Sakura dan memencet bel rumah Sakura.

**Ting Tong**

**Ceklek**

"Astaga Sakura-_chan_…" Pekik Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura dalam keadaan prihatin.

Ino pun segera menghampiri mereka. "_Kami-sama_, apa yang terjadi?" Lalu ia membuka pintu rumah lebih lebar, "Cepat bawa dia masuk."

"Ada apa…" _Kaasan _Sakura yang sepertinya baru bangun mengucek-ngucek matanya, "Astaga, Sakura." Ia pun segera ikut mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya.

Sasuke pun segera membaringkan Sakura di ranjang. Lalu ia berdiri di samping Sakura yang telah terlelap.

"Jadi kenapa putriku pulang bersamamu dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tanya Kizashi pada Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Jii..Jisaan_, biar kujelaskan." Ino mengalihkan perhatian, "Saat kami hendak pulang, Karin berkata pada kami bahwa Sakura akan menginap di rumah Karin .ma.. Sa..Sasuke," Jawab Ino dengan gugup saat menerangkan kejadiannya.

Sasuke hanya terkejut, mana mungkin ia menginap di rumah Karin, bersama Sakura pula. "Hn. Aku bisa jelaskan kejadian sebenarnya, _Jiisan_." Protes Sasuke terhadap pengakuan Ino.

"Aku hendak pulang dari pesta, tapi aku mendengar suara orang menangis di gang buntu dekat tempat sampah. Aku menemukan Sakura dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, lalu aku mengantarnya pulang."

"Kau pasti bohong… Hiks Hiks," Tuduh Mebuki pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tak bohong."

"BOHONG! Kau pasti telah memperkosa anakku.. Huuu, Sakura-_chan_…Hiks," Ucap Mebuki dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Aku tak memperkosanya. Sumpah," Bantah Sasuke dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Enngghh," Semuanya menoleh pada Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang. "Sa..Sasuke? _Kaasan_? _Toosan_? Ada apa ini?" Sakura mencoba untuk duduk dibantu oleh Konohamaru dan Hinata.

"Sakura sayang, kau tak apa? Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek ini padamu, Nak? Hiks..Ka..Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mebuki bertubi-tubi pada putri satu-satunya ini.

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. Lalu sekelebat ingatan terlintas di pikirannya, barulah ia paham keadaan saat ini. "A..aku tak apa, _Kaasan_," Jawab Sakura lemah.

"Dia tak menyentuhmu kan, Sayang?" Tanya Mebuki khawatir.

Sakura merona malu gara-gara ditanyai seperti itu. Lalu ia memandang Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Ti..Tidak _Kaasan_, biar kujelas..kan" Jawabnya.

Ino dan Hinata pun duduk di pinggir kiri ranjang Sakura, begitu juga dengan Konohamaru. Sementara Kizashi duduk di belakang Mebuki yang telah duduk di pinggir bagian kanan. Mereka semuda mengelilingi Sakura, minus Sasuke yang tetap berdiri di samping kanan Sakura.

Sakura pun menoleh pada Sasuke sejenak, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan ranjang di sebelahnya, pertanda menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari ia pergi ke toilet sampai ia ditolong Sasuke dan setelah itu ia tak tahu apa-apa lagi.

"Ma..Maafkan saya yang sudah menuduh tidak-tidak ya, Sasuke." Mebuki meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya pada Sasuke.

"Iya, maafkan kami yang sudah berprasangka buruk padamu." Tambah Kizashi

"Hn. Tak apa, _Jiisan, Baasan_. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu." Pamit Sasuke. Lalu ia menoleh sebentar pada Sakura. "Kau jaga dirimu. Cepat sembuh, mahluk _pink _aneh." Sasuke pun mengelus rambut _pink_ Sakura.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum manis, semburat kemerahan terpatri di pipinya. Sakura pun mengangguk dan berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hn."

"Ayo, biar kami antar sampai depan." _Kaasan _dan _Toosan _ Sakura pun mengantar Sasuke sampai ke depan rumah mereka.

"Saya pergi dulu," Pamit Sasuke yang segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil tersebut pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

* * *

"Nah, Jidat. Bagaimana kau bisa bersama Sasuke? Ceritakan lagi pada kami." Tanya Ino antusias.

**Ceklek**

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura yang berada di kamar milik Sakura segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat Mebuki dan Kizashi yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sakura, beristirahatlah. Jangan memikirkan apapun malam ini, nanti akan Ibu tanyakan pada sekolah mengenai masalah Karin." Titah Mebuki.

"Tak perlu, _Kaasan_. Toh juga setelah ini Karin lulus." Bantah Sakura.

"Tapi kan-"

"Tak apa. Masalahnya sudah tuntas, tak perlu diperpanjang lagi," Ucap Sakura lembut.

Mebuki sendiri kaget dengan perubahan anaknya yang signifikan dalam satu hari ini. Biasanya Sakura akan tersulut emosi dan selalu berpikir pendek, kini malah dapat mengatasi masalah yang menimpa dirinya dengan kepala dingin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kami ke kamar dulu," Mebuki kemudian menutup pintu kamar anak perempuannya itu dan melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas malas. "Ya begitu itu. Aku hanya ditolong Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat.

Ino kembali berpikir, "Aku tak percaya. Lihat saja dirimu acak-acakan begini. Bahkan lihat," Ino menunjuk _dress_ sakura yang sudah sobek sampai ke paha. "Aku yakin kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu." Tuduhnya.

Sakura pun merengut kesal dan memajukan bibirnya. "Kau ini. Ini gara-gara Karin, bukan Sasuke. Karin merobek _dress_ku, lalu memakai sobekannya untuk mengikat kakiku." Bantah Sakura.

"Oh, begitu." Ino manggut-manggut.

"Ta..Tapi Sakura-_chan_ pasti sudah punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke. Benar kan?" Kini giliran Hinata yang meng_kepo_i Sakura.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng, semburat kemerahan kembali terpatri di pipinya.

"La..lalu, yang tadi itu…" Hinata memperagakan saat tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura.

Sakura pun gelagapan ingin menjawab apa. Pasalnya ia juga tak tahu kenapa Sasuke melakukan itu padanya.

"Err…" Sakura membuang mukanya, tak ingin menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ia pun berpikir keras hendak mencari alasan. Lama dicarinya, alasan tersebut tak kunjung melintas di otaknya, akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan mencoba kabur dari sekelumit pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya, dengan cara…

"Ah, Aku mau tidur saja. Sudah ngantuk, HOAAMM…."

Serentak kedua sahabatnya yang masih penasaran tersebut kesal dengan Sakura. Keduanya pun berteriak serentak, "SAKURAAA…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

Yihaa! Chap 6 update #muter-muter naik sapi

Maaf updatenya lama, gara2 kena dilema mau ngelanjutin sekolah di Australia, tapi bingung mau sekolah dimana -Curcol- #Eh lu kelas 9 aja belum udah mikir masuk SMA #ditendang

Nah, ini sudah ada SasuSaku nya kan? #ini mah nggak full. Mungkin chap depan banyak SasuSaku…. Saya ngupdate ini pas sama ultah Sakura-_nee_, sengaja sih. Biar barengan update fic yang lain… mampir ya sob ke fic saya yang lain….

Yah, nggak banyak ngomong lagi dah..

Mind To Review?

_**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**_

_**BAR**_

**Bachotan Alvarita tuk Reviewer : Chapter 5**

** lhylia kiryu: **Wah, maaf ya… Nanti aku usahakan kok, pokoknya nggak mau tau caranya harus bisa #ngotot nanti aku usahain deh. Soalnya kemarin2 namamu bisa dicantumkan kok ^_^ ini suadh di update

**mako-chan: **Oh, masih kelas 1, aku kelas 2… nggak beda jauh yaa ^_^ Nah, di chap ini kan ketahuan siapa yang ngomong. Kamu emang jenius

**Fran Fryn Kun : **Iya, gapapa lah, aku udah seneng banget ^_^… Itu emang Sasuke. Ini sudah dilanjut.. Makasih

**cherrysasusaku : **Iyap, emang Sasuke… Ini sudah saya panjangkan kan daripada yang kemarin?

**Cha2luvGaGa : **Wakakak, salah cin… Hardcore Vs Emo deh.. Wah, berarti kita sama..Hm, benarkah? Thanks, mungkin kalau penyanyi nggak, tapi rencananya chap depan bahas indo-indonya… Kamu suka metalcore? Kalau aku sih paling suka yang DeathCore sama HardCore. Gara-gara lama update jadi kena Fever deh, eh terus kamunya malah bilang Call It Karma. #kok jadi bahas lagu? Salam metal jugaa Thanks ya, udah di Fav

**Puput mochito : **Iya deh, nggak papa kok… ini Saku udah ngakuin perasaannya kok.. Dia nggak jatuh, hebat yaa…iya, itu Sasu.. nah, ini udah ketahuan kan kenapa Karin sama Sasuke bisa ke mall bareng? Emang udah direncanain sih ^_^.. Thanks yaaa

**hanazono yuri : **Sudah diupdate, makasih yaaa…. ^_^

**shintaiffah:** waaah begitu ya, makasih… tapi maaf nggak bisa update kilat, tapi pasti saya usahain kok. eh, kamu suka main sinthai the house nggk? #kepo.. soalnya namamu ada kata2 sinthai

_**BAR is Closed**_


	7. Chapter 7

**BAR**

**Bachotan Alvarita tuk Reviewers: Chapter 6**

**dee-chan: Iya deh, kamu ketinggalan.. tapi nggak papa kok, kamu baca aja aku udah seneng lo**

**mako-chan: Wahaha, iya. Tapi Sakura udah maafin Karin kok, dan disini nggak akan dibahas lagi Karinnya**

**Fran Fryn Kun: Ini sudah saya masukkan NaruHina, tapi maaf ya kurang memuaskan..**

**Lhylia kiryu: Iya, namamu ada. Cuma ditulisnya beda. Aku udah coba berulang-ulang nulis sesuai penname mu tapi nggak bisa, dihapus titiknya baru , iya, disini Karin jahat banget yaa. Sabar, gurumu pasti punya niat baik kok ke kamu…**

**hanazono yuri : Waah, makasih Yuri-chan ^_^**

**Cha2luvGaGa : Wah, begitu ya..Aku sih lebih suka genre deathcorenya Teddy is not a loser, soalnya gimanaaaa gitu… Wah, sorry banget ya, Chakra Khannya nggak bisa dimunculin… soalnya ini fokus ke masalah SasuSakunya… Gomen-nee **

**Dan Khusus Untuk Reviewnya Miharu, aku jawab paling terakhir karena pertanyaan kamu itu tepat sekali Miharu-san.**

**Miharu: Boleh aja kok nanya, aku bakal senang hati menjawab. Fic ini sudah nggak aku lanjutin, karena apa? Ini chapter terakhir…. :D :D**

**BAR is Closed**

Happy Reading All

**Hardcore Vs Emo**

**By:**

**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**

**Pairings : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Ide pasaran, Typo menjamur, OOC, dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hari Senin. Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah menikmati _weekend_. Bagi sebagian murid, hari Senin adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan, karena justru banyak pelajaran yang merepotkan dijadwalkan pada hari Senin.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura, tokoh utama kita. Dirinya begitu malas untuk berangkat sekolah. Tetap saja, meskipun '_cover'_nya berubah, sifatnya tetap saja menyerupai anak laki-laki.

"Sakura… bangun…" Mebuki menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura yang masih tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

"Enggh.. Setahun lagi, _Kaasan_…" Jawab Sakura malas-malasan yang kemudian telungkup.

Mebuki yang geram dengan jawabannya segera keluar dari kamar Sakura. Tak lama kemudian ia membawa sebuah panci lengkap dengan sendok sayur.

"BANGUN SAKURA….."

TENG TENG TENG

"_Kaasan_…" Sakura pun segera terbangun akibat suara ribut yang diciptakan Mebuki. "Masih jam 7 aja…" Sakura pun mengucek-ngucek matanya, lalu ia kembali berbaring. "APA?" Sakura bangkit dan membelalakkan matanya. Sudah bel masuk. Ia pun segera lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar," gumam Mebuki seraya menggellengkan kepala. Ia pun segera keluar dan mengembalikan 'alarm' untuk membangunkan Sakura ke dapur.

Sakura pun dengan cepat memakai bajunya tak lupa dengan kemejanya, sefeminim apapun Sakura tak akan pernah lupa dengan kemeja-kemeja kesayangannya. Ia pun memakai bedak yang dibelikan Ino bersama Hinata dengan asal-asalan. Tepuk pipi kanan tepuk pipi kiri, tepuk jidat lebar. Jadilah seperti cetakan berbentuk lingkaran di ketiga tempat tersebut.

"Ya ampun… Sini biar ibu rapikan bedaknya," Mebuki pun menghampiri anaknya lalu meratakan bedak yang dipakai Sakura menggunakan tangan. "Cepatlah, kau ini selalu telat." Omel Mebuki.

"Aku berangkat…." Sakura segera berlari keluar rumah dan bergegas menuju halte bis.

* * *

**SREKK**

Sakura pun membungkuk dalam pada Kakashi _sensei_. "Maaf, saya terlambat." Ucapnya.

Kakashi _sensei_ hanya menggeleng heran, "Cepatlah duduk." Perintahnya.

Sakura pun segera menempati tempat duduknya di sebelah Ino. "Hah, untung tidak terlambat." Gumam Sakura lega.

Ino meninju bahu Sakura pelan. "Kau ini bagaimana, tadi di depan sudah jelas bilang 'maaf saya terlambat', disini malah bilang 'untung tidak terlambat'." Omel Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura pun mendengus, "Kan ini masih permulaan. Biasanya kan aku terlambat sampai setengah 8. Masih mending, ini kan telat cuma 29 menit." Sakura melirik jam tangannya.

Ino _sweatdrop_ dengan perkataan Sakura. "Hanya beda satu menit, Jidat. Kau ini sama seperti Hinata, seratus perak saja tetap dihitung."

"Ya tidak apa, Ino-_chan_. Kebiasaan baik diawali dari perubahan kecil," Ucap Hinata.

" Eh iya, Sakura. Kuperhatikan, bajumu semakin ketat saja. Kau tambah gendut ya?" Ledek Ino.

Sakura pun melihat bajunya sendiri. "Astaga… _Kaasan _pasti membawa bajuku ke tukang permak. Bajuku dikecilkan." Gerutu Sakura.

"Kesihan…" Ucap Hinata dengan menirukan gaya bicara tokoh animasi Upin dan Ipin.

"Hah, sudahlah." Sakura pun merogoh saku roknya. "Ya ampun…" Sakura pun layaknya orang gila yang hendak mencakar wajahnya sendiri.

"A..Ada apa lagi, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan memelas. "_Earphone_ku ketinggalan." Jawabnya lesu.

"Hah, Cuma _Earphone_ saja." Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu kan tak berpengaruh besar,"

Sakura pun memukul paha Ino. "Enak saja. Ke sekolah tanpa _Earphone_ itu…" Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya layaknya di Film India yang seperti aktor pria melamar aktris wanita. "Bagaikan Sup tanpa kuah…." Jawab Sakura dengan dramatis.

Hinata pun terkekeh geli. "Mana ada sup tanpa kuah," Ledeknya.

"Yee.. siapa bilang sayur tanpa kuah nggak ada. Ada kok, **SUP**aghetti …" Ucap Sakura dengan memberikan penekanan.

"Itu **SPA**ghetti, Jidat…" Omel Ino.

"Yamanaka, Haruno, Hyuuga. Jangan mengobrol terus, cepat catat yang ada di papan."

"Baik, _sensei_." Jawab mereka bertiga serentak yang kemudian menulis apa yang ada di papan tulis.

* * *

Jam istirahat pun telah berakhir, seluruh murid KHS bergegas memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, tak terkecuali dengan tiga serangkai. Mereka telah duduk manis di bangku masing-masing dan mengobrol seraya menunggu kedatangan Tayuya _sensei._

"Hah…" Ino menghela nafasnya, "Hari ini membosankan. Aku masih belum siap untuk pengambilan nilai…" Gerutu Ino.

"Heh?!" Sakura berjengit heran. "Pengambilan nilai apa?" Tanyanya polos.

Yang ditanyai malah manyun dan memandang Sakura kesal. "Kau lupa? Nilai menyanyi duet…." Ucap Ino yang semakin kesal.

"Ealah… Kirain apa," Ucap Sakura meremehkan.

"Lho… Me..Memangnya Sakura-_chan_ sudah siap?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hahaha, Tayuya _sensei _kan nggak masuk. Dia lagi ke Oto, mendampingi anak kelas X yang ikut lomba nyanyi…" Jelas Sakura.

"Wah.. Syu..Syukurlah," Jawab Hinata dengan berbinar-binar.

"Hei, mahluk _pink_ aneh…" Seseorang memanggil Sakura dari belakang.

Sudah bisa ditebak dan tak perlu pakai otak, tak lain dan tak bukan sudah pasti si Tuan Bokong Ayam, Sasuke Uchiha yang memanggilnya.

Yang merasa dipanggil dengan 'panggilan sayang' tersebut menoleh ke belakang. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan menaikkan alis seakan mengisyaratkan 'Ada apa?'

"Bajumu membentuk…" Sasuke pun menyeringai dan melihat ke arah baju Sakura.

Sakura pun berbalik menghadap depan, masih kesal dan mencerna perkataan Sasuke tadi. Sejurus kemudian matanya pun membelalak. Langsung saja ia mengambil kemeja yang ada di kolong mejanya dan memakainya.

"Awas kau, Tuan Bokong Ayam Mesum…" Ancam Sakura. Semburat kemerahan tipis terpatri di pipinya, yang hendak segera ditutupi Sakura dengan cara mengusap-ngusap kedua pipinya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Sakura di depannya.

Barulah Sakura mengerti perkataan Sasuke. Akibat dari bajunya yang dipermak terlalu kecil, bajunya malah membentuk tubuhnya dan membentuk dua tali yang ada di bagian punggung yang tak perlu author sebutkan tali apa itu, karena kalian sudah pasti mengetahuinya.

Bel istirahat kedua. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata bergegas menuju kantin. Kali ini tidak untuk membeli makanan, hanya berniat membeli minuman penghilang dahaga yang cukup bertahan sampai jam pulang nanti.

"Duh, aaduh…" Sakura meringis seraya memegangi perutnya.

Hinata yang sedang meminum jus jambunya segera menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ka..Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Ino sudah menyeruduk Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Jidat, kau hari pertama haid?" Tanya Ino yang juga menghentikan aktifitas menyeruput jus alpukat tanpa gula yang dipesannya.

"Uggh.." Sakura meringis seraya menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kau mau pup?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak.." Sakura masih memegangi perutnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata dan Ino bersamaan.

"Kebelet pipis….."

"CEPAT KE TOILET SANAAA….."

Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelah mendengar teriakan cetar membahana Ino.

"Huh…" Sakura pun menghela nafas lega dan segera keluar dari toilet perempuan. Ia pun hendak kembali menuju kantin menemui Hinata dan Ino.

* * *

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel masuk berbunyi, karena jam istirahat ke dua lebih cepat daripada pertama, hanya diberi waktu 15 menit.

Ditengah jalan, dirinya berpapasan dengan segerombolan anak berandalan yang dipimpin oleh Kabuto, seoerang pemuda berambut perak dan berkacamata kelas XII.

"Hei, cewek. Sendirian aja," Goda seorang pemuda yang kalau tak salah Sakura bernama Kimimaro.

"Tch!" Sakura mendecih kesal dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun sudah terhenti lebih dahulu karena Kabuto dengan tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi jalan Sakura.

"Minggir," Perintah Sakura ketus.

Kabuto malah menyeringai, "Kalau mau aku minggir, main-main dulu dong…" Ia pun mencolek dagu Sakura.

Sakura pun menepis kasar tangan Kabuto yang menyentuhnya. Dengan segera ia memelintir tangan Kabuto dan membuat Kabuto berteriak kesakitan.

"ARRGGHH.."

Dua temannya yang bernama Kidoumaru dan Kimimaro itu pun segera mengunci gerakan tangan Sakura dari belakang.

"Hehehe… Kau tak bisa melawan lagi, cantik…" Kabuto pun mendekati Sakura yang sudah berada dalam kuncian Kimimaro.

"Lepaskan aku…" Sakura mencoba berontak. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Kidoumaru menodongkan pisau lipat ke lehernya.

"Silahkan saja melawan," Tantang Kabuto. Tangannya mulai nakal, mengelus-ngelus lutut Sakura. Semakin lama semakin ke atas, bergerilya di paha sakura saat hampir menelusup ke dalam rok Sakura.

BUAGGHH

Seseorang meninju Kabuto sampai ia terjengkang dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Pengecut! Mengalahkan perempuan saja keroyokan!"

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya, hendak menatap sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya tersebut. "Sasuke?" Si tuan Bokong ayam ternyata yang telah menyelamatkannya. Mungkin kali ini ia harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Bayangkan saja kalau Sasuke tak datang di saat yang tepat, bisa saja Kabuto berbuat yang 'lebih macam-macam' padanya.

BUAGHH

Sasuke kembali meninju mereka. Kali ini Kidoumaru yang menjadi sasaran. Ia langsung limbung, kemudian bangkit kembali hendak melawan Sasuke. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke telah merebut pisau lipat di tangan Kidoumaru yang masih dipegangnya dan menodongkannya ke leher Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru langsung diam tak berkutik setelahnya.

Sakura pun menyeringai. Kini tinggal satu serangga lagi yang belum dihabisi. Ia pun mendapatkan ide brilian untuk melawan Kimimaro yang sedari tadi mengunci pergerakan tangannya.

BUAAKK

"AARRGGHH…" Kimimaro langsung terjengkang seraya memegangi 'benda berharga' miliknya yang baru saja ditendang Sakura.

"Tch! Rasakan itu…" Umpatnya pada ketiga berandalan KHS tersebut. Kemudian Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang telah menolongnya, "_Thanks_ ya, Sasuke." Ucapnya berterima kasih.

"Hn." Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengernyit heran kemudian ikut mensejajarkan langkah dengan Sasuke yang menurutnya hendak menuju kelas.

"Oh iya, .." Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia hendak mencairkan suasana, namun ia tak tahu apa yang hendak dibicarakan.

"Hn?"

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ah, iya… Bagaimana pengambilan nilai menyanyi? Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Putus asa. Sakura pun memilih ikut diam seraya terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Beberapa pandangan mata siswa yang sedang melintas di koridor menatap dirinya seraya tersenyum. Sakura menjadi agak risih karena itu. Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang hari ini sangat cuek padanya. Ia berharap seandainya bumi gempa dan menelannya saat itu juga.

'_Nightmare_,' Batin Sakura kesal.

Mereka pun telah sampai di kelas, Sakura langsung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Saat ia hendak duduk, tiba-tiba Kiba yang berada di belakang Sasuke dengan sengaja melempar bukunya sendiri. Buku tersebut tepat berhenti di hadapan Sakura.

"Ah, dasar Shino." Omel Kiba. Ia pun berjalan menuju Sakura yang masih berdiri di dekat bangkunya.

Sakura pun langsung berjongkok dan mengambil buku Kiba. Dan anehnya, Kiba juga ikut berjongkok. Mungkin hendak mengambil bukunya.

"_Thanks_ ya, Sakura. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau makin cantik saja," Puji Kiba yang setelah itu berlalu meninggalkan Sakura menuju tempatnya. Dia pun bersiul-siul sendiri.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian ia pun duduk di samping Ino.

Tanpa Sakura dan kawan-kawan sadari. Sasuke yang dari tadi sudah duduk di bangkunya bersama Naruto hanya mendelik kesal melihat Sakura menolong Kiba.

'Tch! Dasar tuan modus,' Batin Sasuke masih kesal.

"Hei, Teme."

Sasuke pun melirik Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya, "Hn?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku 'kan?" Ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

Sasuke semakin heran dibuat oleh Naruto. Namun ia hanya menaikkan alisnya.

Naruto yang paham dari _gesture_ Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Yang tadi. Dan parahnya Sakura itu **berjongkok**, bukan duduk bersimpuh atau hanya membungkukkan badannya." Ucap Naruto seraya memberikan penekanan.

Kepala Sasuke semakin berkedut saja mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Memang Kiba itu terkenal mesum di kelas mereka, namun tidak begitu juga caranya. Itu sih keterlaluan, "Hn."

"Jadi, kapan kau akan 'menembaknya'?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik, kali ini ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya bibirnya mengerucut seperti menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tak menyukainya." Bantah Sasuke.

Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya, "Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau suka dia," Balas Naruto.

"Hn. Kau sendiri tak menembak si Hyuuga itu?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Aku sudah punya rencana." Ucap Naruto sok misterius.

"Hn. _Ganbatte_," Sasuke mendukung Naruto. Namun ternyata perkataannya belum selesai, "…..Semoga tak diterima"

BUAGH

Naruto pun meninju bahu Sasuke."Kau ini mendukungku apa menyumpahiku sih?" Tanya Naruto sedikit emosi.

Sasuke hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. "Hanya bercanda, Dobe."

* * *

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel pulang yang ditunggu-tunggu para murid sejak 7 jam yang lalu pun akhirnya berbunyi. Seluruh murid berhamburan ke luar kelas.

"Hei, mau pulang bareng?" Tawar Sakura pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ba..Baiklah. Tapi sayangnya kita harus berpisah di halte." Ucap Hinata lesu.

Ino pun menepuk pundak Hinata, "Tak apa lah. Kau ini seperti kita mau berpisah saja, kita kan sahabat salamanya." Hibur Ino.

"Selamanya…" Ucap mereka bertiga serempak seraya saling berangkulan.

"A.. Ayo jalan," Ajak Hinata.

Mereka pun berjalan, namun baru beberapa langkah. Seseorang memanggil Sakura, yang otomatis menghentikan langkah mereka semua.

"Sakura…"

Yang berbalik bukanlah si empunya nama, melainkan Ino dan Hinata.

"Hei, Jidat. Kau dipanggil tuh," Ino pun menangkup wajah Sakura, dan memaksanya berbalik ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Ternyata yang memanggil Sakura adalah Naruto. Naruto pun melangkah mendekat menuju mereka bertiga. Sesaat pandangannya bertemu dengan Hinata yang juga menatapnya malu.

Naruto pun semakin mendekat pada Sakura. Lalu ia berbisik pelan pada Sakura. Setelah dibisiki Naruto, muka Sakura menjadi memerah,

"Besok aku mau ngomong sama kamu…" Ucap Naruto. "Ah, aku pergi dulu ya. _Jaa_, Hinata-_chan_, Ino, Sakura.." Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Saat mereka hendak melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, Sakura malah masih berdiri mematung dengan muka yang sangat memerah.

Ino memandang heran sahabatnya "Jidat? Hei," Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Ah.." Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "_Gomen_, ayo kita pulang…" Sakura pun menggandeng tangan Ino dan Hinata.

Namun Hinata lekas menepis tangan Sakura pelan. "Ah, ma..Maaf, Sakura_-chan_.." Ucap Hinata menyesal.

Ino dan Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangi Hinata heran. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya, "Tak apa, kok. Aku tahu kau tak bermaksud begitu." Sakura memaklumi sahabat _indigo_nya itu.

'Ke..Kenapa muka Sakura-_chan_ memerah saat dibisiki Naruto-_kun_? Bukankah Sakura-_chan _menyukai Sasuke?'

* * *

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_ pada Naruto. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di kantin. Berdua? Bisa dibilang ya, bisa dibilang tidak. Sakura ke kantin bersama Ino dan Hinata. Namun tiba-tiba ia diseret Naruto ke meja lain.

"Em.. Warna yang disukai Hinata itu warna apa?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Sakura memasang tampang menyelidiki kepada Naruto. Otaknya berpikir keras, hendak menerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan Naruto. Karena sesungguhnya gadis _Hardcore_ seperempat feminim ini tidak suka yang namanya berbelit-belit.

Akhirnya ia pun mengerti apa yang hendak dibicarakan Naruto. Sakura pun memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Kau mau melamar Hinata ya?" Tanyanya seraya melebarkan matanya.

Naruto hanya _sweatdrop _sekaligus malu mendengarnya. "Bu..Bukan. A..Aku hanya ingin 'me..menembaknya,'…" Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Naruto.

Sakura malah mengernyit tak mengerti, "Kau.. akan menembaknya?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Naruto pun dengan wajahnya yang memerah mengangguk.

"Kau ini gila? Lihatlah bagaimana ceria, pemalu, dan cantiknya Hinata itu…" Sakura menunjuk singkat ke arah Hinata dan Ino. Naruto semakin dibuatnya bingung oleh perkataanya.

"Dia bisa mati, Bodoh." Ucap Sakura kasar.

Naruto semakin _sweatdrop _setelah mendengar kalimat Sakura yang terakhir. 'Pintar di sekolah, tak menjamin dia pintar dalam urusan cinta,' Batin Naruto. "Maksudku, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku…." Ucap Naruto.

"O..Oh, begitu." Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hehehe, maaf. Kukira kau akan menembaknya dengan pistol," Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi, warna apa yang ia sukai?"

* * *

Hinata sedang berada di taman sekolah. Ia masih duduk saja di bangku taman, tak beranjak sedikitpun sejak ia selesai makan di kantin. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah pohon _Oak_ yang ada di depannya.

"Hinata-_chan_…"

Hinata pun menoleh ke belakang. Tepat sekali, orang yang sedang ada di pikirannya itu datang menghampirinya. "Na..Naruto-_kun_,"

Naruto, kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menundukkan kepala, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Na..Naruto-_kun _sen..sendiri?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Mau menemuimu…" Ucap Naruto enteng, yang tak sadar bahwa gadis di sebelahnya itu sudah memerah malu karena ucapannya.

"U..Untuk apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hinata…" Naruto pun menatap Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya.

Mau tak mau Hinata pun menoleh dan menatap balik iris _Blue Sapphire_ milik Naruto.

"Aku…. Menyukaimu," Ucap Naruto.

Hinata pun terpaku di tempat, namun bisa dilihat mukanya lebih memerah daripada sebelumnya. "Na..Naruto-_kun_…"

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu mengapa kau disini…." Ucap Naruto.

"A..Ak-"

"Kau disini karena cemburu kan, aku berbisik dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan disertai tatapan mengintimidasi.

Hinata yang tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya pun kini menangis, "Ma..Maafkan aku, Na..Naruto-_kun_.. A..Aku ini memang bo..bodoh, hiks..hiks.."

Dengan cepat Naruto pun menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tak bodoh, Hinata _hime_…" Ucap Naruto. "Kau tahu? Di kantin tadi justru aku menanyakanmu pada Sakura.."

Hinata pun berhenti menangis dan menatap Naruto, mencari celah kebohongan di iris _Blue Sapphire_ Naruto yang cerah. Namun celah itu tak didapatinya.

"Berkatnya, aku bisa membelikanmu ini…" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bunga lavender, tentu saja berwarna violet.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata terperangah melihat apa yang dipegang Naruto.

Naruto pun segera melepas pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak melepas pengait kalung tersebut, lalu ia memasangkannya pada leher Hinata. Kini ia pun menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Maaf telah membuatmu sedih,"

"Ti..Tidak, Naruto-_kun,_A..Aku justru bahagia…" Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, yang juga dibalas oleh Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, mereka pun melepaskannya. Namun jemari mereka masih bertautan, mereka tak berpindah tempat. Tetap duduk di bangku taman saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_ beli kalung ini dimana? Se..Sekarang kan masih jam sekolah.." Hinata memegangi liontin kalung tersebut yang kini telah terpasang di lehernya.

"Aku beli pada adik kelas yang kudengar ia menjual kalung." Ucap Naruto. "Maaf ya, kalau jelek.."

Hinata pun tersenyum manis dan menatap Naruto. "Tidak, ini bagus sekali."

Naruto pun menghela nafas lega, takut-takut Hinata tak menyukainya."Syukurlah kalau begitu," Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu ia kembali menatap Hinata. "Kau mau menjadi pacarku, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Semburat kemerahan kembali menghiasi pipi Hinata, dengan senang dan sukarela, Hinata pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Ucap Naruto bahagia.

CUP

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto mengecup singkat pipi Hinata yang membuat Hinata serasa ingin pingsan. Dan dengan tiba-tiba lagi, ia kembali memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Na..Naruto-_kun_.."

"Hm?"

"Bu..Bukankah di sini terlihat dari lantai 3…."

* * *

"Hehehe, yang baru jadian mesra sekali ya…" Komentar Ino yang melihat Hinata dan Naruto sedang berpelukan.

"Hm, mereka masih belum sadar juga dari tadi kita perhatikan." Tambah Sakura.

Ino pun mengangguk. "Lho? Kok mereka pergi?" Ucap Ino sedih saat melihat Hinata dan Naruto bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Kau ini, sudah nonton film gratis, waktunya mati lampu malah ngomel-ngomel" cibir Sakura.

"Iya-iya, Nona pengolah gaya bahasa dan perumpamaan."

BLETAK

Sakura menjitak kening Ino, sehingga membuat gadis berambut pirang tersebut meringis. "Jadi kapan kau dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino malah manyun, "Aku tak akan mungkin seberuntung Hinata." Ucapnya lirih.

Sakura pun menepuk pundak Ino guna menyemangatinya, "Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin." Ucapnya.

Ino pun menoleh kea rah Sakura, "Baiklah, nona penasehat." Ucapnya menggoda Sakura.

"Ck! Kau ini," Omel Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Ino pun terdiam, lalu ia memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan nakal. "Berarti, kalau di dunia tak ada yang tak mungkin. Kalau kau menyukai Sasuke bisa saja kan?" Tanyanya penuh menyelidik.

Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan Ino. Namun ia berpikir lagi, "Yah. Mungkin bisa saja, tapi rasanya mustahil."

Ino kembali manyun, "Katanya tak ada yang tak mungkin."

"Yah memang tak ada yang tak mungkin. Tapi kan ini hanya **mungkin**, mungkin saja aku bisa suka sama dia. Tapi hanya **mungkin**_**,**_" Sakura memberikan penekanan pada pengucapan kata-kata tertentu.

"Huh, kau ini." Ino kembali memandangi taman dari kaca jendela koridoe lantai 3. "Tapi, sepertinya Shikamaru juga begitu…." Ujar Ino lirih.

"Aku apa?"

Ino dan Sakura pun sontak menoleh ke belakang. Di belakang mereka berdiri seorang pemuda berambut nanas, yang dikenal sebagai Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku baru saja lewat. Lalu aku mendengar Ino menyebut namaku…" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Eh, tidak. Kami tidak membahas apa-apa mengenaimu, kok." Ucap Ino.

"Oh," Shikamaru pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Baru beberapa langkah, ia pun berhenti. "Ino.." Panggilnya dari jarak jauh tanpa menoleh.

"I…Iya?"

"Nanti malam sms aku." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan bilang kau tak punya nomor _Handphone_ku. Kan dulu kau sudah memintanya padaku." Potong Shikamaru sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa-"

"Aku tak punya nomormu. Jadi kau saja yang duluan sms," Lagi-lagi Shikamaru memotong ucapan Ino.

"Untuk-"

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu." Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino.

"Masalah-"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Sms saja aku nanti malam," Perintah Shikamaru seraya kembali melangkah.

Ino pun merengut. "Kenapa dia bisa tahu semua yang ingin kuucapkan sih," Omelnya.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kelebihan orang ber IQ lebih dari 200." Ucapnya. "Hei, Ino. Kau harusnya senang, dia menyuruhmu sms dia," Ucap Sakura.

"Iya juga, sih." Ino menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

* * *

"KYAAA…." Ino berteriak histeris pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali," Omel Sakura pada sahabatnya itu.

"A..Ada apa, Ino-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku… 'Ditembak' Shikamaru…" Ucap Ino berbisik.

"Wah? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Sakura yang ikut penasaran.

"I..Iya, ceritakan pada kami." Hinata mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Aku awalnya hanya berkata 'hai'. Lalu dia balas 'Ino..Aku ingin bicara', lalu dia menembakku. Awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi dia bilang begini, 'mungkin memang aneh. Tapi jujur, aku dari dulu sudah memperhatikanmu. Kau itu gadis cerewet yang _hyperactive_ yang satu-satunya bisa merebut hatiku.'" Jelas Ino.

"Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nona cerewet yang _Hyperactive_," Ejeknya pada Ino.

"Huh, kau ini, Jidat." Ino merengut kesal, "Lalu aku menerimanya," Jawab Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Wah.. Se..Selamat ya, Ino-_chan_." Hinata menyelamati Ino.

Sakura pun terdiam. Lalu ia menunjuk ke arah Hinata, "Kau juga, Hinata-_chan_. Kemarin aku dan Ino melihatnya lho. Saat kau dan…" Sakura pun melirik ke belakang Ino, lalu tiba-tiba ia memeluk Ino.

"A..aku…" Hinata gelagapan ingin berbicara apa. Mukanya sangat memerah saat ini.

"Mudah-mudahan lancar-lancar saja ya, hubungan kalian." Sakura mendoakan kedua sahabatnya.

"Iya.. Kau juga. Cepatlah mencari pacar, Sakura.."

* * *

Hari sabtu, hari kesukaan Sakura. Hari ini ia rencananya akan bermain _guitar_ di kamar tercintanya, memainkan _chord_ berbagai lagu dari jenis _Hardcore_ sampai _Deathcore_ kesukaannya.

**Ceklek**

"Sakura…" Mebuki masuk ke kamar anak sulungnya itu.

Sakura pun menghentikan aktifitas memetik _guitar_nya. "Ada apa, _Kaasan_?" Tanyanya.

"Diluar ada yang menunggumu. Cowok yang waktu itu nganter kamu pulang itu lho.." Ucap Mebuki.

Jidat lebar Sakura pun mengernyit, "Sasuke?"

"Nah, iya. Sasuke. Cepat ke bawah, temui dia," Suruh Mebuki pada anaknya.

Sakura pun meletakkan _guitar_nya di atas ranjang dan segera turun untuk menemui Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Cepatlah ganti baju," Perintah Sasuke.

Bukannya menurut, Sakura malah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Mau kemana?"

"Latihan."

"Latihan? Latihan apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Latihan basket. Sudah tahu latihan nyanyi," Ucap Sasuke sewot.

Sakura pun menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," Sakura pun masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya dan naik menuju kamarnya.

**Ceklek**

"Lho? _Kaasan _masih di sini?" Tanya Sakura saat mengetahui ternyata Mebuki masih ada di kamar Sakura.

"Dia mengajakmu kencan?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Ti-"

"Waah.. Tunggu disini sebentar, _Kaasan_ ambilkan baju spesial," Mebuki berlari keluar kamar anaknya.

'Yang kencan itu siapa? Aku tidak kencan.' Batin Sakura melihat tingkah _Kaasan_nya itu. Ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang, 'Kalau kencan pun yang kencan kan aku, kenapa _Kaasan _yang bersemangat…'

Mebuki pun datang membawakan sebuah _dress_ polkadot _pink _dan putih tanpa lengan dan sepanjang lutut. Di bagian pinggangnya terdapat sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna _pink_.

"Nih, pakai ini saja." Ucap Mebuki seraya menyodorkan _dress_ tersebut.

Sakura pun dengan terpaksa memakai _dress_ yang diberikan oleh _Kaasan_nya itu. Setelah itu, ia pun didandani oleh Mebuki. _Make Up_nya tidaklah terlalu tebal, hanya sapuan bedak tipis dan _lip gloss_ _pink_ pucat milik Mebuki.

"Sepatunya gunakan saja sepatu _pink_ yang kau beli bersama Hinata dan Ino." Saran Mebuki.

Sakura pun mengangguk lemas. Kemudian ia mengambil sepatu dari rak sepatunya. "Sudah. Aku berangkat dulu, _Kaasan_.." Pamit Sakura.

"EEEHH!" Mebuki mencegat Sakura. "Ada yang kurang, tunggu di sini." Mebuki kembali berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia pun kembali tak lama setelah itu dengan membawa sebuah tas jalan-jalan berwarna putih. "Pakai ini."

"_Kaasan.._Aku ini tidak ingin ken-"

"Sudah cepat. Kasihan Sasuke menunggu lama." Potong Mebuki sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hah, ya sudah." Sakura pun berjalan dengan dongkol menuju ke luar rumah, tempat dimana Sasuke menunggu.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Ucap Sakura saat dirinya sudah berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepat naik," Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura pun naik ke motor Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi, ia duduk tidak menyamping.

"Hei, rokmu bisa terbang kalau begitu." Tukas Sasuke yang melihat Sakura duduk mengangkang.

"Huh, biarlah. Kalau menyamping bukankah lebih vulgar?" Tukas Sakura.

"Terserah." Sasuke pun melajukan motornya menuju rumahnya.

**Ceklek **

"_Tadaima_,"

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke." _Kaasan_ Sasuke yang bernama Mikoto pun menyambutnya. "Wah, ada Sakura, ya." Mikoto pun menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"I..Iya, _Baasan_." Sakura pun tersenyum kaku.

"Wah, sayang sekali. _Kaasan_ mau pergi, Sakura. Jadi nanti kau setelah main ke rumah Sasuke makannya di restoran sama Sasuke saja, ya? _Kaasan _tak sempat masak." Ucap Mikoto pada Sakura.

"I..Iya, _Baasan_.." Jawab Sakura gugup. '_Kaasan? _Yang anaknya itu aku atau Sasuke sih?' batin Sakura.

"Oh, iya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kamu juga, panggil saja bibi Mikoto dengan _Kaasan_. Nanti kan kamu juga jadi menantu _Kaasan_." Ucap Mikoto seraya mengedipkan mata menggoda.

"_Kaasan_," Panggil Sasuke mengingatkan.

Mikoto pun tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Ia malah mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang yang jumlahnya cukup banyak pada Sakura. Ia pun menadahkan tangan Sakura dan meletakkan uang tersebut. "Ini, untuk makan siang kalian." Ucap Mikoto. "_Kaasan _pergi dulu ya, Sakura, Sasuke…" Ia pun keluar meninggalkan kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu yang masih terpaku.

"Ayo," Sasuke pun mulai berjalan.

**Ceklek**

Mereka pun berlatih, namun kini mereka jauh lebih berkembang. Nada-nada yang dimainkan lebih pas dan lebih teratur ketimbang 2 minggu lalu mereka berlatih. Setelah berlatih selama hampir 2 jam, mereka pun mengakhiri latihan mereka yang dirasa cukup.

* * *

"Sasuke, ini uangnya." Sakura menyerahkan uang yang diberikan oleh Mikoto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Itu sudah jadi hakmu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ta..Tapi kan,"

"Ayo kita cari makan." Sasuke pun bangkit dan meletakkan _Guitar_ miliknya.

Sakura masih duduk di tepi ranjnag Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berbalik dan menatap Sakura heran, "Kau mau disitu terus?"

Sakura malah dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke. "Memangya kau mau ngapain?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Kau mau terus memperhatikanku berganti baju, heh?" Sasuke pun menyeringai.

Sakura pun tertohok, dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun keluar dengan mengenakan celana _jeans _hitam dan kemeja _dark blue_ dengan garis-garis putih _vertical_. "Ayo," Tanpa sadar. Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari rumah.

Mereka pun segera menaiki motor Sasuke menuju pusat kota Konoha. Sasuke sangat lihai dalam membawa motor. Buktinya ia bahkan dapat menyalip kendaraan lain dengan kecepatan stabil namun luarbiasa.

"SASUKEE… Pelankan sedikit kalau bawa motor…." Ucap Sakura yang ada di belakang Sasuke yang dari tadi terus saja memegangi bawahan _dress_nya agar tidak terbuka karena tertiup angin.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendegarnya, atau dapat dibilang tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Melihat jalanan yang mulai sepi dan 'longgar', Sasuke malah menaikkan kecepatannya.

"KYYAAA….." Teriak Sakura yang spontan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat karena takut terjatuh. Pandangan orang yang melintas hanya menoleh-noleh mencari sumber suara. Sebagian beripikir, 'Darimana sumber suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga itu?'

CKIIITTT

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah _Restaurant_ di tengah kota.

"Hei," Sasuke pun memanggil Sakura yang masih saja memeluknya.

"Psst. Lihatlah pasangan itu, romantis sekali," bisik orang-orang yang lewat.

Sasuke pun memandang jengah orang-orang tersebut. "_Pink_," Kini Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan suara agak keras.

Sakura yang tadinya memejamkan mata kini membuka matanya. "O..Oh, sudh sampai," Ia pun melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Ia pun menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan heran. "Hehe, maaf. Habisnya kau tadi kencang sekali membawa motor, aku kan jadi takut." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Ayo turun."

Mereka pun segera turun dan memasuki _Restaurant _tersebut. Sasuke pun memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Mmm, aku pesan _Beef Steak_ dan _Orange Juice_." Pandangan Sakura pun beralih dari buku menu ke Sasuke. "Kalau kau?"

Sasuke malah melihat sang pelayan yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu. "Sama sepertimu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan tersebut pun berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke…." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Err…" Sakura pun ragu mengatakannya pada lawan bicaranya itu. Ia pun menarik nafas sejenak, menahannya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Me..Menurutmu bagaimana pe..penampilanku?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Hn. Buruk," kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

Mata Sakura pun memanas, "O…Oh, begitu ya." Jawabnya emosi. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja," Sakura pun bangkit.

Sasuke dengan sigap menahan Sakura dengan menarik lengannya. "Lalu siapa yang akan menghabiskan makanannya?" Tanyanya.

Sakura semakin kesal dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. 'Bukannya mencegahku pergi, malah menanyai urusan makanan.' batinnya. "ya kau saja yang habiskan. Lagipula menunya sama," Ia pun segera keluar dari _Restaurant _tersebut disusul Sasuke yang mengejarnya.

"Hiks…Hiks…" Sakura terisak-isak seraya berlari kencang, tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang meneriakkan namanya di belakang.

Tak terasa, ia pun sudah berlari sejauh dua ratus meter dari restaurant, kini dirinya telah sampai di taman Konoha.

"Hiks… Dia jahat…" Gumam Sakura yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku taman. "Bahkan dia lebih mempedulikan makanan daripada aku… hiks…" Gumam Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Sakuraa…." Sasuke pun berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Ia kemudian berdiri di hadapan Sakura. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Sakura pun mendongak, "Kenapa kau bilang?" Tanya Sakura emosi. "Ini semua gara-gara kamu. Aku benci kamu, Sasuke.. hiks… Aku benci kamu… hiks.." Sakura pun kembali menunduk.

Sasuke yang masih tak mengerti pun akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mencoba merangkul Sakura. Namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"DIAM KAU…." Sakura berteriak lantang. Kemudian ia menatap kosong air mancur yang ada di depannya.

"Kau kena-"

"KUBLIANG DIAM…." Teriak Sakura lagi.

"Aku minta-"

"DIAAAMMM…"

GREP

Sasuke pun menangkup wajah Sakura. "Aku berbicara baik-baik. Kau malah berteriak dan memaki-maki diriku. Kutanya sekali lagi, Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks.. Kau, Sasuke….Hiks" Ucap Sakura yang kembali terisak.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Kenapa? Apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke seraya matanya mengintimidasi Sakura.

"Kau.. hiks… bilang pe..hiks..penampilanku…buruk..hikss.."

Sasuke pun telah menduganya. "Sakura." Panggilnya, "Penampilanmu cantik." Sasuke kembali memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Tapi lebih cantik lagi saat kau berpenampilan seperti cewek berandalan kasar yang nggak pernah dandan." Lanjutnya.

Sakura pun memberanikan diri menatap _Onyx_ milik Sasuke. "Hiks..Kena..hiks…pa?"

"Karena kalau kau berdandan seperti ini…." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak suka."

Sakura pun kembali menunduk. Namun Sasuke kembali memaksanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Bukan tak suka dalam artian seperti yang kau kira. Aku tak suka karena mata para lelaki lain selalu tertuju padamu. Ingatkah kau saat kejadian mengenai Kabuto beberapa hari lalu? Terus Kiba yang berpura-pura menjatuhkan buku agar dapat melihat _underwear_mu? Lalu pelayan di _Restaurant _tadi yang selalu melihatmu?" Terang Sasuke.

Sakura pun terdiam, mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

"Dengan kau menjadi apa adanya, tak ada pria lain yang melihatmu penuh nafsu bejat mereka. Tapi aku tetap melihat ke arahmu," Tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Ja..Jadi…" Kini Sakura pun mulai mengerti perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"A..Aku juga, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu," Jawab Sakura seraya memeluk Sasuke erat dan dibalas oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo ke _Restaurant_ tadi, kau pasti lapar." Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. "Tuh, kan. Walaupun bedakmu luntur juga tak kelihatan, wajah aslimu bahkan lebih putih dari bedak yang kau pakai," Komentar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku ya, sudah berprasangka buruk padamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Jadi, kita pacaran?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura pun mendengus, "Tidak bisa." Ucapnya.

"Hn. Begitu ya," Sasuke pun menatap air mancur yang ada di depannya.

Sakura pun tersenyum, lalu ia menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dan menggerakkannya agar menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa…. Tidak bisa untuk menolakmu," Ucapnya.

"Hn. Kau ini," Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. "Ayo,"

Mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju _Restaurant_. Kali ini, Sasuke lah yang lebih banyak bicara.

"Nanti, bila pelayan tadi masih melihatmu dengan tatapan menjijikkan layaknya kau ini pemandangan yang indah, akan kuberi _deathglare_ terbaik dariku." Omel Sasuke

Sakura pun hanya terkikik mendengarnya. "Nanti kan kau juga melihat 'pemandangan' yang lebih indah daripada yang didapat Kabuto, Kiba, dan pelayan itu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke pun berhenti, lalu matanya menatap iris _Emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam. "Benarkah?"

Sakura pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Setelah menikah, tentunya."

"Hn. Aku setuju," Ucap Sasuke.

"Ternyata yang dibilang Naruto itu benar ya…"

* * *

"_**Sakura…. Sasuke itu mencintaimu…"**_

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

Huaaahh, Akhirnya tamat dengan GaJenya jugaaa #nangis terharu bareng sapi ku tersayang

Nggak nyangka ya bisa sampai sejauh ini perjuangan(?) saya. Ini chap panjang sekali yak? Ini dua chap saya gabung menjadi satu. Soalnya saya kasihan sama yang nunggu fic ini #itu pun klw ada..

Banyak SasuSaku kan? Meskipun slight NaruHina sama ShikaIno. Itu juga karena biar fic ini lebih berwarna aja, nggak terlalu fokus sama _main pairing_. Yah, bagaimana tanggapannya tentang _Ending_nya ini?

Makasih semuanyaaa… Mampir ke fic saya yang lain yaaaaa ^_^

_**Alejandrina Bellatrix Alvarita**_

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR**

**REVIEW**

**Rie Saka, Fran Fryn Kun, Ayako S-Savers, Natsuyakiko32, Hime Kazekhawa, , Aquamarine24, canthy Meilanda, Guest, SS-Chan, mako-chan, males login, cherry's emerald, cherrysasusaku, hanazono yuri, dee-chaan, Cha2luvGaGa, Puput mochito, shintaiiffah, Miharu **

**FOLLOW**

**Aika Yuuki Uchiha, Ayako S-Savers, Dian-chan, Fran Fryn Kun, Natsuyakiko32, Puput mochito, Rie Saka, akauna no e-chan, hanazono yuri, shintaiffah**

**FAVORITE**

**Ayako S-Savers, Cha2luGaGa, Fran Fryn Kun, Hime Kazekhawa, Natsuyakiko32, Rie Saka, cherrysasusaku, hanazono yuri, Lhylia Kiryu, shintaiffah**

**AND ALL OF YOU, SILENT READERS**

**** **Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan, kesamaan nama, belum dicantumkan. Semuanya merupakan ketidak sengajaan.


End file.
